An Englishman in Westeros
by Littlefinger101
Summary: What would happen if a modern-day Englishman was thrust into Westeros? What would he be able to change and who would win the game of thrones? A self-insert fanfiction. Rated Mature for later chapters, there will be minor lemons.
1. Money, Money, Money

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter One**

 **Money, Money, Money**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to GRR. Martin** **, I'm Just borrowing it**.

* * *

I woke with sunlight streaming through a circular window, situated at the foot of my bed. Something was wrong I didn't have a window at the foot of my bed, I opened my eyes and looked around, I was lying in a small, stone room, empty save for the bed that I inhabited, it seemed almost medieval. Where was I? How the hell had I got here?

As I made to sit up, pain suddenly shot through me my chest was in agony.

"FUCK!" I shouted and promptly collapsed back on to my pillow, swearing profusely under my breath.

The door to the room swung open to reveal a beautiful, brown-haired girl in her late teens, wearing a blue dress, with a worried expression on her face.

"Milord? Are you all right, shall I get the maester?"

"Maester?" I asked, puzzled. This must be a dream, and I am dreaming about being in Westeros, it was the only possible explanation, but usually, dreams don't involve large amounts of pain.

"Yes, get the maester," I said, anything to stop the pain.

The girl scampered off to fetch the maester. While I waited for the girl to return, my head began to swim and my eyes began to close, the last thing I remember, before I drifted into unconsciousness was the face of an old man, clad in brown robes, looking down at me.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (not sure what year it is)_

 _I am going to record my story as it unfolds because, although I doubt I will ever be able to tell anyone what happened, I hope that, maybe, someone will read this and that someone at some point will know what happened to me._

 _I am in Westeros, it isn't a dream, I'm not sure whether to feel shocked or terrified: probably both. Though, if you look at it positively, it's not as bad as it could be. I'm in the body of Jon Mooton, a thirteen-year-old boy, which although it does have downsides(i.e puberty) is pretty cool, as I get another few decades of life. I've got black hair, hazel eyes, am reasonably attractive and in good physical condition and am the only child of the Lord of Maidenpool, William Mooton. I used to be a thirty-something Englishman from Yorkshire living in the early 21st century, but apparently, the powers that be aren't aware of that and instead have thrust me into Westeros(Why you may ask, don't have a clue)._

 _I don't how or why I'm here but I'm trying to put it out of my mind as I have more pressing matters to deal with. My biggest worry, aside from all the murdering psychopaths(plenty of those around), is somebody realising I don't know something I should, especially my 'father'. Despite my vast knowledge of both the show and the books, there's only so many things mentioned. I'll have a look around and see if I can think of anything but in the meantime, I'll try to keep my head down and survive._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (12th May 288 AC)_

 _I saw the maester writing a letter labelled, the twelfth day of the fifth moon 288AC, so at least I know what the date is now._

 _I've been in Westeros for a week, and I'm not dead(Yippee)and nobody has noticed I'm not Jon. So, all in all, it's not been too bad,(touch wood) but now I need to start thinking about what happens next. There are ten years to the start of the war of five kings, and then, of course, there are the white walkers. I've been able to think of several broad options available to me._

 _I could try and get back to England. I don't know how I got here in the first place, so I don't have a clue how to get back. If we assume it's magic, which seems likely, then I'm even more screwed because I don't know any magic. So that option is pretty much ruled out._

 _I could run away and get as far away as possible. Get a bag of gold and a ship and go to some tropical island where neither the war or the white walkers can reach me. Like the Summer Islands, after all, they do have lovely weather. I'm considering it, but neither the books or the show have finished yet so I don't know if the white walkers can build boats. Also, I don't know much about the Summer Islands so I wouldn't have all the advantages that I would in Westeros._

 _Or I can stay in Westeros and try to prepare for the war of the five kings and the white walkers. Although it sounds crazy, it's not as stupid as it seems, I can try to get control of Maidenpool and make changes to prepare for the shit coming, it won't be easy, but I reckon with the advantage of foreknowledge and understanding of modern science and technology it will be feasible. Anyway, it gives me time to get a bigger bag of gold if I decide to get the fuck out, after all, the Summer Isles aren't going to disappear(at least, I'm pretty sure they're not)._

 _At the moment, I will go with the third option, stay and fight but I am definitely keeping the option of running away as fast as I can available in case everything goes wrong(a very probable outcome)._

 _So now I know what I'm doing, I need to start planning how I'm going to do it._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (17th May 288 AC)_

 _Lord William Mooton, 'my father,' has fallen ill he's at death door. He started coughing three days ago and it's getting worse, he's now coughing up blood, and he has a fever, the maester doesn't think he'll last the day. I'm rather glad, as I might have had to assassinate him if he hadn't died naturally._

 _I will become Lord of Maidenpool much sooner than I expected, which could be problematic as I will have to appoint a regent until I come of age(that's 16 by the way). My plan is to find someone unimportant and have them act as a figurehead, while I do the ruling myself._

 _I need to think about the war of the five kings and start planning for it in earnest, as it's only ten years away. When I'm Lord of Maidenpool, it will be easier to succeed as I will have more power and resources, but it will involve a lot more work. I shall devise a plan over the coming days._

* * *

I was working at my desk, by the dim light of a lone candle in the dead of night when the maester came. Seeing the sombre expression on his face, I immediately knew why he had come.

"My lord, I'm very sorry," he said gently, "Lord William is dead"

I put on a big show of trying to hold back tears, as I reckoned that was the appropriate reaction and then said "Very well, I will retire now and make the appropriate arrangements on the morrow(Westeros speak for tomorrow),"

The maester bowed his head and, with another "I'm sorry," left the room.

As soon as he was out of the door, I got back to work, putting the dead man out of my mind. At another time I might have felt sadness, but I couldn't afford to be sentimental if I wanted to survive. After an hour or so, I undressed and retired to my bed, where I soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (25th May 288AC)_

 _It has been a week now since Lord William died and I have done much in the intervening time. I appointed a regent, Lord Myles Snow, he is a minor member of the Mallister family, a bastard cousin to the current Lord of Seaguard, Jason Mallister and son of Denys Mallister(a member of the night's watch). He was loitering in the area, and I had a blunt conversation with him about who was going to be in charge. He's hardly a competent leader, but he's willing to defer to my decisions, and he may be useful in dealing with the minor concerns of the smallfolk which I may have little time for, on a day to day basis. Although I haven't told him about who I really am, not that he'd believe me anyway, I am quite confident that I can trust him but I obviously won't be letting my guard down._

 _I only appointed one other person to my council, Cedric Forester, as my seneschal, he was formally the seneschal for House Cox of Saltpans but he was dismissed from their council two years ago. I requested a meeting, after learning of his skill. I managed to convince him, with little difficulty, to become my seneschal, I offered him the chance to become rich and powerful, while in the process screw over the ones who had spited him. I suspect, he will be a far more valuable member of my council and will provide some beneficial contributions, unlike Lord Myles if my impression of him was accurate._

 _In other news, Lord William left House Mooton in the shit heap. We're almost bankrupt, and Maidenpool is becoming less and less prosperous with every day that passes if this situation isn't sorted I fear House Mooton won't survive.I'm instituting several new laws to improve the general health of the smallfolk, over the coming months, to create a happier and more stable populace. Some of the health laws I'm instituting:_

 _Boil water before drinking it — fine of five coppers(increasing by a copper per offence)_

 _Dispose of excrement hygienically(not throwing it into the street) aka the shit tax — fine of one silver stag._

 _I'm creating a force of 'sewer boys', to go around with carts collecting people's sewage and handing out fines, while the smallfolk might be resentful at first they will probably accept it as a strange quirk of their lord._

 _On top of those laws, I am planning several major construction projects to provide employment for those who need it and to create a need for manpower, which will attract more people and therefore bolster the population. I aim to start the first of these within the next, six months to a year. I will also be installing water fountains around the town to provide the smallfolk with a clean source of fresh water, funded by the shit tax._

 _I have to deal with a load of noblemen, who are visiting the castle for the funeral of my 'father,' it will be a test, to see whether I can be diplomatic and not cause offence. To improve my chances of success in this venture, I have spent lavishly on the event, spending roughly fifteen-thousand gold dragons(That's a lot considering the size of our treasury). The funeral will be vital in securing good relationships with neighbouring lords and setting a precedent for possible alliances in the future. So basically if I fuck this up, it will be bad._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (7th June 288 AC)_

 _On the whole, the funeral didn't go too badly, I didn't offend anyone much, except Walder Frey(Bastard) but then again I don't care about him for obvious reasons(Ahem…the red wedding). Hoster Tully was a bit full of himself, many of the other lords shared this feature, but he wasn't that bad. Many of them thought me a weak boy that could be easily manipulated I made sure not to disillusion them it could work to my advantage. They stayed for two days and ate like pigs although it cost me a considerable sum, I feel it was a success._

 _I also have a new master-at-arms Ser Donnel Haigh, the second son of Ser Lesyln Haigh, he is a skilled fighter, but is particularly proficient with the bow and arrow and a new treasurer Leobald Tallhart, brother to the heir of Deepwood Motte._

* * *

 _Dear Diary ( 1st July 288AC)_

 _Finally some good fortune(I mean GOOD), I ordered several surveyors to go out into my lands and see if they could find any unexploited natural resources, they came back with reports of an area rich in gold, where a mine could be set up. This was just the thing I needed, to be able to fund my upcoming projects and it could prove vital to my overall success._

 _I immediately summoned Leobald and Cedric, to inform them and discuss how best to utilise the gold: to mine it ourselves and keep the profits, to sell shares or lease the mine for a certain number of years. After several hours of deliberation, agonising over every detail, we devised a plan, not only the best use of the newfound gold but also helpful to the overall prosperity of my realm._

* * *

"Representative Nestoris, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Indeed," said Nestoris. "Now, let us get down to business, why did you want to meet with me?"

I liked that, straight down to the matter at hand no small talk, my kind of man.

"I wish to make a deal with the Iron Bank "

"Aren't you a bit young for this kind of thing? I was under the impression that I would be meeting with Lord Tallhart," said Nestoris, obviously trying to anger me, which to my annoyance, worked.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this myself," I said, careful not to let any of my irritation into my voice.

"Very well, what is the deal you are proposing?"

"Before I begin, I presume I can rely on your discretion in any matters that we discuss?"

"Naturally,"

I took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I recently ordered a survey of my lands and made a rather incredible discovery, a considerable deposit of gold, that as we speak is being readied for mining operations. I estimate it to have a value of around ten million dragons, however, we, are prepared to sell a 25% share to the Iron Bank, for only two million dragons, you wouldn't be responsible for the maintenance or operation of the mine, though you could oversee it as you wish."

"I will, of course, have to inspect the site before I can agree to anything, but if I am happy with what I see, I am happy to agree to the deal. It will be very equitable for the both of us,"

I allowed a slight smile to spread across my face. Now came the hard part. "Good, but that is only one part of the deal. I will also allow you to set up the first Westerosi branch of the Iron Bank in Maidenpool, and grant you a charter giving a 50% reduction in all taxes. Just think of the opportunities, the money to be made" I paused and watched as Nestoris' unflappable demeanour wavered slightly before continuing. "In return, you will give me a 5% share in the Iron Bank, and make me a key-holder,"

I watched, with some amusement, as Nestoris' calm expression was shattered by a look of utter shock.

"W-What?" exclaimed Nestoris incredulously.

"I will allow you-," I began to repeat, despite knowing he'd heard me the first time.

"I heard what you said I just wondered if you were still in possession of your sanity. We could set up a Westerosi branch of the Iron bank for much cheaper than the price you offer if we even wished such a thing" Nestoris snapped.

"I thought you would say that. I wasn't expecting you to say yes. I would like 5% of the Westerosi branch of the Iron Bank, and to become a key holder,"

"8% and no key," Nestoris said evenly, recovering his composure impressively fast.

"4% and a key," I replied.

Nestoris paused and took several moments to consider. "I believe these terms are acceptable. I will go back to Braavos and speak with my superiors, if they agree to the deal, it can go ahead,"

Having already anticipated his responses and the outcome of the conversation, I drew out a scroll, outlining the agreement in further detail. "Read this through, and if you find it in order, I will sign it and imprint it with my seal. You can take it back to Braavos and get the appropriate people to sign it and then bring it back,"

Nestoris took the scroll, and upon reading it thoroughly, looked up at me and gave a wry smile. "You've played me for a fool you already knew what you were going to get before I even walked in here. Masterfully done, I admit, it seems I was wrong, you were quite capable of doing this yourself,"

I returned the smile. That was my financial situation secured.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me, positive or negative. The next chapter should be coming out within the next week.

Also, if there are any Beta readers who would be interested in being a Beta reader for this story, please PM me.


	2. The Tourney of Riverrun

**An Englishman in Westeros** _  
_

**Chapter Two**

 **The Tourney of Riverrun**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Anna: That issue will come up in the chapter after this one.**

 **Thank you for all your support, I will make an effort to try and respond to your reviews, either via the author's notes or by PM.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

 _Dear Diary, ( 18th August 288AC)_

 _I have finalised the deal with the Iron Bank, an advance payment of one hundred thousand dragons, along with several shiploads of builders and bank workers to begin work on the Westerosi branch of the Iron Bank are due to arrive from Braavos in a weeks time._

 _We have also begun to mine the gold. There are almost four hundred people employed in the mines most of them were previously vagabonds and beggars, who I cleared off the streets, and housed in the small village of Goldtown, which has sprung up around the mine._

* * *

I lounged on a padded, leather chair(I had it specially imported from Myr) in my office, as I waited for Lords Tallhart and Forester, arranged haphazardly on my desk was an enormous mound of paperwork. I picked up a scroll that had arrived by raven this morning from Riverrun. I broke the seal, a trout, and inspected the letter's contents. It was an invitation to the tourney of Riverrun.

 **Dear Lord Jon Mooton of Maiden Pool,**

 **I would like to invite you to participate in the tourney of Riverrun its open, to all the lords and knights of the Trident. There will be a melée and jousting competition each with a winners purse of three thousand gold dragons, a runners-up prize of one thousand gold dragons and feasting, with food aplenty. The tourney will last for four days and will commence on the first day of the ninth moon. I would be pleased if you could attend.**

 **Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun,**

 **Lord Paramount of the Trident**

I looked at the letter, considering it, I couldn't actually participate, I had next to none combat experience(You don't tend to need it in the 21st century) and would be humiliated by almost anyone. I took quill, ink and a blank piece of paper and began to compose my reply.

 **Dear Lord Paramount Hoster Tully,**

 **I regret to inform you that, due to a severe injury I picked up a few months ago, I will not be able to participate in the tourney, however, I will gladly come to spectate, and my master-at-arms will compete in my stead. I thank you for your kindness and generosity in inviting me.**

 **Lord Jon Mooton of Maidenpool**

The injury thing is a load of nonsense, I recovered from that injury within a week of receiving it, but I needed an excuse not to compete.

I looked up, as a knock came at my door and Cedric and Leobald walked in.

"Please sit down," I said, "you are probably wondering why I asked you here" They both nodded their heads, "Well, I want to know why Maidenpool isn't rich. It should be, situated in a perfect place for incoming trade across the narrow sea and between King's Landing, the Vale and the Riverlands, the soil is rich and fertile, and we have no natural factors working against us. So, why isn't Maidenpool prospering? Partly because in the past it wasn't given the charters needed to become a city, but today, it is because of poor rulership from my father. He didn't give Maidenpool the means to expand so it can't attract enough merchants. A population of ten thousand is nothing to laugh at, but in the end, it's not enough for it to become a major centre of trade,"

"So we need to expand," said Cedric.

"Precisely,"

"And how would we do that?" asked Leobald frowning, probably having a feeling it involved spending a lot of gold. He had no idea.

"We construct new town walls, thrice the size of the old ones to attract workers, which means a larger population. As well as that, partially to kickstart growth and partially because we need a better one, we tear down this castle and build a new one, on that the small hill, next to the sea, over to the North, which will be inside the expanded walls. That will attract even more workers and will kickstart growth and once word spreads of the Iron Bank branch, merchants will come to Maidenpool and the town will grow even more,"

"I presume that we would be using the proceeds from selling a share of the Goldmine to the Iron Bank to fund these ventures," said Leobald.

"You would be correct," I said. "and those are just the biggest projects I have several other projects planned, such as the construction of a large harbour, a new sept and the extension of existing piers used for fishing boats,"

"So, what's the estimated cost of all these projects?" Cedric asked.

"About two million dragons for the castle and walls and I'm not certain of the cost of the other projects," I said smoothly.

"You want to spend all of the money the Iron Bank gave you, now?" Leobald said, raising an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's wise? Remember, although the mine will make us money it will only make us so much.

"A reasonable objection Leobald, but not one we need to worry about, I intend to sell another 25% of the mine, and if need be, we can borrow money from the Iron Bank. Anyway," I said gesturing to two stacks of paper piled up on my desk "These are some rudimentary designs and ideas I want you to look over them and tell me what you think I'm assembling a team of master architects, scientists and engineers to finalise the designs, but I would value your input on the matter,"

"Very well my lord," said Cedric "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you to both of you. Oh, and could one of you tell Lysara to come in here for a moment,"

Picking up their piles of paper, they left the room. A few seconds later a tentative knock sounded. "Come in," I said. The door opened to reveal the brown-haired girl that I had encountered on my first day in Westeros. "Ah, Lysara, would you mind taking this up to Maester Merion, tell him to send it to Riverrun," I proffered a small scroll, sealed with the salmon of House Mooton, upon which I had scribed my response to Lord Tully's invitation.

Lysara nodded and said "Of course milord, right away," and taking the scroll from my hand left the room.

* * *

 _Dear Diary (1st September 288 AC)_

 _The tourney is turning out to be a lot of fun, much to my surprise. On the first day of the tourney I watched the jousting, Ser Donnel did well, finishing a respectable fourth place, after unhorsing the heir to Riverrun, Edmure Tully(Who would look identical to his actor in the show, if he were aged a decade). The winner of the joust was the Lord of Seaguard, Jason Mallister, who I was introduced to by Myles Snow, my regent, who had grown up with Lord Jason in Seaguard. I exchanged pleasantries and congratulated him on his victory but he seemed a dull man with little intelligence, I was most unimpressed._

 _After the jousting, I attended the feast in the great hall, however not being one for parties, I just sat in a corner, nibbling a sandwich while the majority of people in attendance got drunk and spent the entire evening laughing, cheering and shouting all with a raucous fervour. I decided early on I would not drink any alcohol until I turned eighteen, to not harm the development of my body._

 _The second day was when I met Tyrion Lannister, and things began to get more interesting. Lord Tyrion was staying at Riverrun for the tourney but was on his way to Casterly Rock he didn't furnish me with his reasons for doing so. We met by chance I was sitting in Riverrun's, underwhelming library, leafing through a copy of Septon Barth's 'Unnatural Histories' when Tyrion entered the room with a book under his arm_.

* * *

Looking up briefly when the door opened, I had to battle to keep my composure, when I saw Tyrion Lannister, my favourite character, was sitting opposite me. Of course, I had always intended to seek him out at some point but, for him to come across me, himself, was a bit of a shock. I looked back down at my book and pretended to read it. We sat like this for over a minute, until Tyrion finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

I looked up, trying to seem casual. "No, Lord Tyrion, I don't believe we've met,"

"Yet you know who I am,"

"I mean no offence, my lord," I said politely, "but I heard you were in attendance and who else would it be, you have some…quite distinctive characteristics,"

Tyrion let out a bark of laughter. "Indeed I do, so what is your name then,"

"Jon Mooton, Lord of Maidenpool,"

"Forgive me, but you seem rather young to be lord of anything,"

"You're correct I am fourteen years old. I have a regent, a bumbling imbecile, incapable of anything but the simplest everyday tasks. But, of course, that's why I appointed him,"

Tyrion smiled. "I like you, Lord Jon,"

"Thank you, if I may say so your not bad yourself,"

We continued our conversation for an hour, discussing everything from astronomy to politics, I found it refreshing to have some intellectually stimulating conversation. We then went our separate ways, and I didn't see him again until mid-afternoon. I encountered him watching the melée he invited me over, and we continued where we left off(getting on like a house on fire).

I laughed more that one afternoon than I had all the time I had been here. As I retired to my chambers for the night, I remarked, that maybe life in Westeros did have its perks.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (8th September 288 AC)_

 _All in all, I thoroughly enjoyed the tournament, Tyrion and I became fast friends, and I spent most of my time with him, although I declined his invitation to go whoring with him, I'm attempting to keep my teenage body in check, and I have a feeling that once I start, I will be unable to stop. Lord Tyrion then had to continue on his journey, but he promised to visit me in Maidenpool on his return to King's Landing._

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me, positive or negative.

Also, if there are any Beta readers who would be interested in being a Beta reader for this story, please PM me.


	3. Tax Difficulties

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Tax Difficulties**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for all your support, it's very much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (12th September 288AC)_

 _I've finished assembling a team of master architects, scientists and engineers to bring my concepts and designs to life. They're living in a small manor, some way inland from Maidenpool, where I have made sure they have access to all the equipment and materials that they need, in total, I spend over one-thousand dragons a year on their wages, accommodation and resources, a large sum but a worthwhile one. I'm told that the blueprints for the city walls will be ready in three months, providing I have the appropriate workforce to hand._

 _In light of this, I've sent heralds into the main meeting places in Maidenpool and those of neighbouring towns, offering employment to anybody who wants it. The message I sent the heralds(in Maidenpool)out with:_

 _'Your liege lord, Lord Jon Mooton, is planning to undertake several construction projects, to do this he needs labourers. You will be given fair wages and good hours. Your wages will be calculated on your level of skill, if you are not belligerent or incompetent, you will be guaranteed employment for at least a year and almost certainly longer, barring any unforeseeable changes in circumstances. If you complete 2 years of work, you'll be entitled to a small plot of farmland(This is to ensure that they stay in my lands once they finish their construction work). In addition to regular wages, men who can prove they have a family of five or more, and men who are judged extremely valuable by their supervisor will be entitled to a 25% increase in wages. Anyone interested, please go to the castle or your local Inn. Lord Jon sends his regards'_

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (20th October 288 AC)_

 _So far, we've recruited a total of 4,156 workers, with 567 specialised workers(Smith, Stone Mason etc.), hailing from all over the surrounding area with 2,456 from inside my demesne, 1,234 from Saltpans and the surrounding area, 341 from the demesne of House Whent(Harrenhal) and 25 from Wickenden. I estimate this figure will triple within the next four moons to about 12,500. My plan to bolster the population is working flawlessly, in fact, it is doing better than expected and I suspect I will have to plan more projects to feed the demand for employment, not that that is a problem. I aim to start construction on the city walls by the year's end, at the absolute latest, and to commence building the new castle by March next year._

 _The Iron Bank has purchased a plot of land near the waterfront and has begun construction on their Westorosi branch. Much to my delight, news of this has started to spread, and merchants are beginning to flood into the city, in higher numbers with every passing day. Already, Leobald is reporting a notable increase in trade and predicts, if growth continues at half of this rate for another year, our_ tax _income will double. Another plan executed to perfection, although I'm beginning to wonder when something will go wrong._

 _I am currently hosting a Braavosi captain, named Beqqo Mararis he was formally captain of a fleet of twenty mercenary ships before he was the victim of a mutiny while sailing in the narrow sea. Eighteen of his twenty vessels betrayed him and although vastly outnumbered he managed to sink eight ships off the coast of Crackclaw Point before swimming to shore. He had come to Maidenpool in the hope of finding_ passage _back to his native Braavos when I heard of his plight I offered him lodgings for a few days and a bag of gold to take him back to Braavos. However, I'm trying to recruit him as my master of ships, as, he would be an adept commander and also a good candidate for a political marriage with Braavos if such an opportunity should arrive._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (12th October 288 AC)_

 _Shit. I'm in trouble. I suppose, on the plus side, I now know what's going to go wrong. Ser Quincy Cox, the knight of Saltpans, has made an official petition to Lord Hoster Tully asking for him to close down the Iron Bank branch and stop me from constructing the new city walls. His official reason for asking this is that I gave tax concessions without permission from my Lord Paramount(which is true) and in doing so cheating him of tax revenue(Which is bollocks. The Iron bank branch and the capital it provides will increase the amount of tax he receives from my land's). I should've known this was coming and it highlights the need for a network of spies and informants to keep me abreast of all the news which I should be aware. I suspect that due to their long friendship, Lord Hoster will side with Ser Quincy and that is unacceptable. I recognise that it would be futile to appeal to Lord Tully, so I must go one step up and attempt to get King Robert's support._

 **Dear King Robert, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm**

 **The situation in my lands have become unacceptable, Ser Quincy Cox has hoodwinked Lord Hoster Tully, into believing I am robbing him of his taxes when all that's happening is I gave some minor tax concessions that will dramatically increase growth, and therefore tax revenue, in my lands. I believe Ser Quincey is actually nervous about Maidenpool's newfound prosperity and wishes to halt it as he views it as a threat to his power, so he has fabricated these claims to weaken me. I beg you to take action and put a stop to Ser Quincy's power mongering before he further damages me.**

 **your humble servant,**

 **Lord Jon Mooton**

* * *

 **Dear Lord Jon,**

 **I'm sympathetic to your cause I will order Lord Hoster not to issue a decree banning migration from Saltpans to Maidenpool. I'll keep a close eye on Ser Quincy, and if he should fabricate any more claims to weaken you, be assured, he will be swiftly punished.**

 **King Robert,**

 **King of the Andals and the First Men,**

 **Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm**

* * *

 _Dear Diary (28th October 288 AC)_

 _YES!_

 _The tax situation has been resolved. Instead of improving things for himself, Ser Quincy has just made them considerably worse for himself(not that I'm complaining). He is now in the bad books of the king, as well as that, the migration from his land's to mine has increased markedly, probably due to his rejection by the king. 832 workers have come from his demesne in the past 20 days alone and assuming one companion per worker that brings the total immigration figure from his lands to somewhere in the region of 4,000. Despite my initial panic, I have profited massively from this._

 _I appointed Lord Mararis as master of ships, and I've also selected a spymaster, a young, intelligent and resourceful Valeman, Robert Stone. He has begun to build a network of spies and informants with the large quantity of gold I provided him._

 _I also need to begin reforming and expanding the army and navy as in their current state they're barely capable of guarding the town let alone all of my lands. However, although they are in pathetic condition now if I use my knowledge of history and modern-day strategy, I believe I can transform them into to the most elite army and navy in all of Westeros. These are the numbers of standing military personnel:_

 _Army_

 _20 Spearmen_

 _10 Cavalrymen_

 _20 Long-bowman_

 _All in Maidenpool_

 _Navy_

 _4 Cogs— old dilapidated and understaffed. Mostly stay in harbour and Bay of Crabs_

 _80 sailors_

 _I have, through surveys, guesswork, extrapolation and prior knowledge from the books and show, estimated the population of my demesne at about 210,000 people, account for the increase in numbers due to the recent immigration. If I assume that I can recruit 1% of the population into a standing army, it gives me a total of 2,100 people. I intend to form an elite army utilising advanced tactics and weaponry. I estimate to train, equip and maintain this force for a year, including pay, will cost roughly 52,500 Dragons, and 15,000 dragons-a-year after that. I have not yet determined whether to loan this money from the Iron bank or sell another share in the gold mine to finance this deal._

 _As for the navy, I intend to buy 30 warships from Braavos which will be equipped sailors, who will train my men for a year paid for by a trade treaty, giving all Braavosi ships a 20% reduction on all port tariffs in my demesne(I got permission from Hoster to do this) and a formal alliance. This deal falls heavily in my favour in the short term, but in the long run, the Braavosi will profit more. I've sent Leobald to the Sealord to begin negotiations over what ships I will receive. I aim to have the fleet in my possession within a year. It is estimated to cost 40,000 dragons a year to maintain this fleet._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (6th December 288 AC)_

 _Finally, work on the town walls is commencing it is hoped to be completed by May next year meaning work can begin on the new castle at the start of July. Also, we've done a census in Maidenpool, and the population counted was about 25,000, a vast increase from its previous 10,000. Of the 15,000 immigrants, about 12,000 are labourers, craftsman or other working men. The remaining 3,000 are mostly wives and children of the 12,000. These numbers are unprecedented and are proving hard to cope with, resulting in work on the walls slowing as we attempt to fill the demand for housing. However, that is a good problem to have and not one that I'm displeased to have._

 _The Westerosi branch of the Iron Bank began operations two weeks ago and has been very successful with my 4% share having an estimated worth of 10,000 dragons annually if the branch continues to make money at its current rate. The opening of the bank combined with the increased prosperity and demand for goods has made the trade coming into Maidenpool growing massively according to Leobald's latest report. In turn, this has already doubled our tax revenue with it expected to increase tenfold within the next two years._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (12th December 288AC)_

 _Tyrion is currently staying at the castle he returned from his trip to Casterly Rock and as he promised came to visit me. He has been in residence for four days now and is leaving for King's Landing on the morrow. I had a mind to go with him to swear fealty to King Robert in person, but I decided against it as I am needed here to oversee the construction of the walls._

 _Tyrion and I had many stimulating conversations, and I will be acting on several of his suggestions. He proposed that I build a new sept as it would make me popular with both the smallfolk and the faith and also that I open some high-end brothels to cater to the influx of wealthy merchants. We were discussing commerce in Westeros when I concocted a plan to increase trade in Maidenpool. I'll extend the Riverroad to Maidenpool to offer an option for merchants wanting to get to the central Riverlands without having to go on the King's Road. I'll place booths along the road and charge people to use it(Officially for 'maintenance' but most of the money will go into the treasury)_

 _I've also devised a plan, to minimise the financial burden caused by my military, I'm going to hire them out to fight in Essos perhaps 600 men and 15 ships at a time, this will simultaneously make me money and give my men experience. I am also going to implement retirement packages for the soldiers(like the legions in Ancient Rome). They will consist of a plot of land and a bag of gold, the size of both increasing as the number of years of service does, with 5 years service as a minimum requirement for the package._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (2nd February 289AC)_

 _Nothing much has happened in the past months, the walls are about a third done, and Maidenpool is thriving, I estimate that the city now has a population of about 33,000 and it's only going to get bigger. This rapid increase in population means growth in trade, so there's a greater number of ships passing through, which means the harbour is now operating at capacity and if it's not expanded soon ships won't have room to moor. So I've ordered a massive expansion of the harbour, at a cost of almost 300,000 dragons, which I'll loan from the Iron Bank._

 _I'm also ordering recruitment for the army and navy to start. My hope is many of the labourers working on the wall will join the military for better pay which will increase the demand for labour and thus the rate of immigration. In anticipation of beginning to train my army, I've invited several seasoned men-at-arms, knights and commanders into my household to instruct and command my army. I'm also endeavouring to learn some combat skills, so I'm receiving daily lessons from Ser Donnel._

* * *

This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me, positive or negative.

Also, if there are any Beta readers who would be interested in being a Beta reader for this story, please PM me.


	4. Meetings and Marriage

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Tax Difficulties**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you for all your support, it's very much appreciated. I am going to try and make all chapters at least 3,000 words+ as there have been a lot of comments about how chapters could be a bit longer.**

 **I would like to say a special thank you to Ahliswashere for your suggestions and ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

Standing with my sword outstretched in front of me, glinting in the midday sun, I surveyed my opponent. I jerked my sword to the right as another swished through the air, aiming for my head. I parried the blade, before taking advantage of my opponent's lack of balance, to launch my own attack. I attacked with a frenzied series of swings, which, frustratingly, were each time met with steel. Suddenly my legs gave way, and I crashed into the hard soil, the tip of a steel blade pressed into the back of my neck.

"I yield," I said begrudgingly. A calloused hand reached down to help me to my feet as pressure was removed from my neck.

"Well fought my lord," said Ser Donnel. I gave a wry smile.

"You may say that Ser Donnel, but you wiped the floor with me,"

"Yes but I've had decades of practice compared to your three months. In the time that you've been training with me, you've made massive amounts of progress. Admittedly you will never be one of the best fighters in the world, but given time you could become quite skilled. "

"Anyway, I must go and get changed there's a council meeting at two o'clock I expect you to be there with your report on the army,"

Ser Donnel's face became less cheery at the thought of a long meeting, but with a reluctant sigh he said "Aye my lord, I'll be there,"

I trudged out of the yard and into a corridor towards my quarters. Upon reaching them, I was met by two soldiers guarding the door snapping to attention when they saw me.

"No one is too disturb me," I said to the guards as I passed them. They nodded their heads before assuming their positions on either side of the door.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (7 May 289AC)_

 _Nothing much has happened in the past few months, but I'll give an update. The walls should be finished by the moon's end, and the castle's construction is starting before 20th May. There's a total of 18,000 labourers currently working this is why the walls are being completed so quickly. Although the rate at which we are constructing things is excellent, there is beginning to be a bit of a struggle to feed all the population, with Maidenpool now having an estimated population of 35,000. To help with this problem, we have nearly 4,000 workers assisting farmers bringing in the harvest, to provide more food to feed the workforce with._

 _The economic side of the things looks very good, our income has increased fivefold and Maidenpool itself is thriving. The town(does it count as a city now?) is drawing merchants because of both the Iron Bank and the booming financial sector._

 _The new harbour will be finished in three moons increasing the capacity of Maidenpool as a port by over ten times, giving it a larger capacity than White Harbour and possibly even Gull Town. By my estimates by the time the war of the five kings breaks out Maidenpool will have a population of about 80,000._

 _I have council meeting soon after I have finished writing to receive more detailed reports of the goings on in my demesne._

* * *

I left my chambers wearing a black tunic and trousers with a blue cape swishing behind me, again my guards snapped to attention as soon as they saw me.

"Wait here and guard the entrance allow no one but me entry,"

Without waiting for a reply, I strode off towards the council chambers where my council would already be waiting. It took nearly two minutes to reach the council chambers, where another two guards stood at the door protecting from intruders.

"Has the council assembled yet?" I asked.

"Yes my lord," one of the guards replied.

"Excellent, don't allow anyone in unless they're on urgent business,"

The guards nodded and stepped aside flanking the door. I waited a moment to gather my thoughts before grasping the iron handle and opening the door. Chairs screeched as the assembled council stood as they became aware of my presence.

"Please sit down," I said, once I had confirmed that they were all in attendance. I walked to the oak table and sat on the chair located at the head of the table. I observed the scribes, two of them, perched on a small desk to the side of the room, quills poised over thick tomes of paper. Seated around the paper-strewn table were Cedric Forrester(Seneschal), Leobald Tallhart(Treasurer), Donnel Haigh(Master-at-arms), Maester Merion, Beqqo Mararis(Master of ships) and Robert Stone(spymaster).

Lord Cedric started proceedings.

"My Lord I trust you are well,"

"Yes, now I would like a report on the general goings on in Maidenpool, as well as anything else you are supervising,"

"Of course, the people seem to be contented their financial wellbeing is probably a primary reason for this. There has also been a large number of merchants from the Riverlands and Braavos entering the city. However, although this is all good, it has resulted in an increase in crime across your demesne but especially in Maidenpool. I propose we introduce tougher sentences and try to get some soldiers to enforce these sentences as soon as possible. We estimate that 90% of the trade going into the bay of Crabs now goes to Maidenpool as opposed to the 50-50 split between Maidenpool and Saltpans before you took over. The city walls have nearly been completed and work on the castle is due to commence on schedule. Your brothels are turning a good profit and I suggest we expand the venture as an increase in population will mean an increase in demand for brothels. Your scientists have also devised a standard system of measurements and are producing thousands of measuring instruments. I have sent a report on it to your chambers. It may be prudent to give these instruments out for free at first to facilitate the widespread use of these measures."

"Thank Cedric. I trust you will be able to deal with the expansion of the brothels and the distribution of measuring instruments. Do you know how close the scientists are too making a printing press on the concepts that I provided them with?"

"My lord, they hope to have a working model by the moon's turn,"

"Excellent, now Leobald how is the financial situation,"

Leobald looked up and began to rummage through the several large stacks of paper surrounding him until he found what he was looking for a large piece of paper covered in figures, presumably his notes for the meeting. Clearing his throat, he took a breath before beginning to speak.

"My lord, the treasury brings in about 15,000 dragons a month from taxes and another 10,000 from port and trade fees. We own 60% of the gold mine, worth about 6,000,000 dragons and the treasury has a 50,000 dragon reserve. However, if we continue with our current rate of expenditure, we will spend, at a minimum, 10,000,000 dragons over the next five years. On top of this, we are already 300,000 dragons in debt to the Iron Bank. There is a high risk that we will fall into massive amounts of debt and as I'm sure your aware 'the iron bank always has its due'. If we manage to avoid this eventuality, the future looks very good, with population and GDI(gross domestic income)skyrocketing, Maidenpool will become the economic centre of the Riverlands. There has been a rise in the number of artisans and skilled craftsman in Maidenpool and a reduction of poor. Braavos has emerged as our chief trading partner across the narrow sea with the number of ships coming from Braavos increasing fivefold. Traffic from cities in Westeros has also increased, especially White Harbour, as people are starting to view Maidenpool as an alternative to King's Landing or Gulltown. I would like to remind you that it looks like we will have to sell the gold mine to raise fast cash and will still be 500,000 dragons in debt to the Iron Bank at a minimum."

This statement prompted a wave of worried murmuring from around the table I raised a hand, and the noise died down into complete silence, waiting until it was deathly quiet before speaking.

"Leobald although I appreciate your concerns and will be careful to guard against them I think you are overly worried, as long as we invest the money we borrow in a way that will provide long-term economic growth debt is fine I intend to run on a small deficit long term anyway, so mounting debt is something we will need to accept. We also have a healthy relationship with the Iron Bank so they will be more likely to give us some leeway,"

"Very well my lord but I do think it would be wise to increase our gold reserve to deal with any short-term emergencies,"

"Okay, increase it to 100,000 dragons," I said inclining my head.

"Ser Donnel, I believe you have a report on the army,"

"Aye my lord, I've got 400 trained and equipped men and another 4,000 coming for weekly longbow practice as per your instructions. I've also got a temporary armoury with nearly 80 smiths. They're each specialising on a part and then assembling the piece, resulting in them working at twice the speed of other smiths. Although the men aren't elite yet they're getting there, I'm going to take another 400 after the moon's turn. You should have 2,100 highly-trained, elite soldiers by this time next year. The current lot will be ready to start patrolling by the end of the week, which should bring down the crime rate somewhat."

"Excellent. Beqqo how goes the navy,"

Beqqo rubbed his hands together and began to speak with his thick Braavosi accent.

"My lord, we currently have eighteen ships with crews in training for all of them, all 30 ships should be ready for deployment at roughly the same time as the army. I have recruited several Braavosi commanders and captains to provide some experience alongside your Riverlander officers. The navy will be the second strongest on this side of the narrow sea, inferior to only the Royal Fleet of King's Landing."

"Ser Robert, anything to report?"

"No my lord just minor gossip but I feel confident that we won't be ignorant if anything of consequence occurs."

The council meeting continued for a further two hours with discussions of small details, constructions and strategies etc.. We also read through Myles Snow's report on the disputes he'd dealt with, which contained nothing of import. Upon the conclusion of the meeting, we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

As I walked back to my chambers, I nearly collided with Lysara, carrying a plate of bread, cheese and water.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Where are you taking those?"

"The cook told me to deliver them to your quarter's milord. She said you might be feeling hungry,"

"Ah, how thoughtful. Well, I'll take those then and save you a trip," I said kindly.

"Thank you, milord," said Lysara, curtsying before scurrying off. As she left I admired the bare skin of her back visible courtesy of the low curve of the dress she was wearing...(Dammit, I need to stop getting distracted by every pretty face I see. I suppose it's one of the drawbacks of a teenage body)

I sat in my solar, taking the occasional bite of food, while I read through Cedric's report on the standardised system of measurements.

* * *

 **The standardised system of measurements(SSM)**

 **Length**

Knuckle(k)= 1cm

Thumb(t) = 2 knuckles/2cm

Hand(h) = 10 thumbs/20cm

Pace(p) = 3 hands/ 60cm

Hurl(hu) = 10 paces/6 metres

Flight(fl) = 50 hurls/300 metres

Mile(mi) = 5 flights/1500 metres

League(le) = 10 miles/15 kilometres

 **Weight**

dram(dr) = 2 grams

ounce(on) = 10 drams/20 grams

scruple(s) = 20 ounces/400 grams

stone(st) = 10 scruples/4 kilograms

Crate(c) = 10 stone/40 kilograms

Quarterweight(qw) = 10 Crates/400 kilograms

Halfweight(hw) = 2 Quarterweights/800 kilograms

Fullweight(fw) = 2 Halfweights/1.6 tonnes

 **Area**

Acre(a) = /3600sq.m

Oxgang(o) = 25 Acres/1 /90,000sq.m

Hide(h) = 5 /450,000sq.m

Swathe(sw) = 5 hides/1sq.m/2,250,000sq.m

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (14th May 289AC)_

 _The city walls are complete and work on the castle starts today. We have distributed various measuring instruments(weighing scales, rulers) and stuck posters everywhere explaining the new system. Although it will take a while to catch on, we hope that everyone in my demesne will be using the system by the year's end and that it will eventually spread to many areas in Westeros and maybe even across the narrow sea. If the system comes into widespread usage, Maidenpool may become a centre for the production of measuring instruments._

 _I've also developed a mechanism to pay off debts to the Iron Bank if there should be a financial crisis. I agreed to a deal which allows me to pay off 1,000,000 dragons of debt in return for the return of my share in the Westerosi Branch of the Iron Bank and the relinquishment of my key, providing a solution for a massive debt if we accumulate it._

 _I also intend for Maidenpool to become a centre of scholarship and learning. With the printing press, we will produce immense quantities of books and be able to outstrip all competitors. This vast increase in book quantity combined with economic and technological growth will make Maidenpool an attractive area for scholars, thinkers and scientists alike. To help with this, I've ordered the construction of a Grand Library in the new castle. The estimated cost of constructing and equipping this library is some 300,000 dragons: borrowed from the Iron Bank._

 _The first 400 men from the army have also started patrolling in Maidenpool. I intend to inspect them when I go on my inspection of the walls tomorrow. I've also discovered my Westerosi name day(the date when the body I currently inhabit was born) is the 20th day of the fifth moon(20th May)so to celebrate it I've ordered a small feast to be held with my friends and council, with any conversation related to the running of the realm strictly forbidden._

* * *

I stood in the courtyard breathing in the fresh sea air; dressed in a similar ensemble to yesterday, but with a red cape replacing the blue. I looked at the sound of gravel crunching underfoot.

"Lord Cedric, I trust I leave the castle in capable hands," I said smiling warmly.

"I'll try my best, my lord," Cedric replied. "Here are your guards, the best of the best according to Ser Donnel,"

"Well, I'm sure they'll be most capable,"

Turning on my heels, I gestured for my guards to follow. They fell into step behind me, marching in unison, as I strolled out of the castle into the streets.

The streets were pristine, devoid of excrement and any other unhygienic materials, that could facilitate the spreading of diseases. As I walked to the city walls, I noticed many of the smallfolk in the street casting me strange glances I coughed uncomfortably. Suddenly several small children of six or seven rushed across the street and collided with me knocking me to the ground. I heard swords rasp against their sheathes as my guards drew their swords. Holding up a hand to halt any action by my guards, I got unsteadily to my feet. The children, who had collided with me, stood in front of me with scared expressions on their faces.

"Are you blind, could you not see me?" I asked, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

"Ss-sorry my lord," stammered one of the children.

"Do you know what the punishment for striking your lord is? Death,"

"Please, my lord, it was an accident,"

"Guards," they advanced, swords pointed towards the children.

"Put your swords away," I said smiling.

"You didn't think I was going to execute you just because you knocked into me? Now off with you and be more aware in the future,"

The children nodded furiously before sprinting off down a side alley. I resumed my stroll, smiling to myself as I went. On the way, I stopped off for brief chats with some of the smallfolk, as well as chatting to several of the patrols that passed me as I walked. The men seemed well disciplined and trained, with good spirits.

The city wall was an impressive structure made out of large blocks of white stone. It was 9 metres high and 6 metres thick, with towers rising from the walkway at regular intervals, scorpions, ballistae or catapults were positioned on every other tower. The battlements outstepped from the main wall slightly to form machicolations through which the defenders could drop stones, tar or burning objects: stored in cellars below the walls. The three entrances to the city are guarded by huge wooden gates, reinforced with steel.

With the added protection of 4,000 men trained in archery, the city is impregnable to all but the largest of attacks. I met with about 50 of the labourers that had worked on the wall and individually thanked them for their excellent service, before giving each of them a gold dragon(after all, it doesn't hurt to have a good reputation). I then had a lengthy conversation with the chief builder(a man from the Westerlands who Maester Merion recommended for the job) about various features I wanted adding to the castle as well as the defensibility of the city wall. He assured me that he could add all the features I wished to the castle, as well as the city wall's security. I am slightly concerned that he could have some knowledge that could allow an enemy to take the city and that he may give this information to the Lannisters(he is a Westerman)but that is a risk I'll have to run.

I wandered among the smallfolk for hours, conversing with many different people from many different places. I'd never realised how refreshing it could be to have a conversation about the weather or something of that ilk. Upon my return to the castle, I found the maester and Lord Cedric waiting for me in the courtyard. I frowned this was quite irregular I hoped nothing was amiss.

"Lord Cedric, Maester Merion, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, still frowning.

"My lord, we've received a raven from Stone Hedge, I suggest you come inside," replied Merion.

My frown deepened as I followed the two men into the castle. We reached a small meeting room where the message was, sitting on a table in the middle of the room. It was still sealed, with the stallion of House Bracken, unopened. I sat down on a chair and as Cedric and Merion did likewise, reached across the table plucking the scroll from the table and breaking the seal.

 **Dear Lord Jon Mooton of Maidenpool,**

 **I would like to propose a betrothal between my eldest daughter Barbara Bracken and yourself. Of course, you do not have to make a decision straight away, and you are welcome to visit Stone Hedge to meet Barbara before agreeing to the match. I feel this would greatly benefit both our houses and help to forge a long-lasting friendship. Please inform me of your decision once you've made it.**

 **yours faithfully, Lord Jonos Bracken of Stone Hedge**

"My lord, what is your position on the matter?" Cedric asked, after a very long pause.

"No, I can not accept this match. We are a rising power and for me to marry this early and without careful consideration and positioning would be a mistake. To marry now would stop a more favourable marriage in future."

"Very well my lord, I see your point but to refuse Lord Jonos would be a slight to both him and his daughter," replied Cedric.

"Indeed we must be very polite and diplomatic. To make an enemy of House Bracken would be a bad idea," Maester Merion added.

"Maester Merion if you would compose a letter, I will read it through, and then we will send it back to Lord Jonos. It may be best to wait a week or so to give the impression that it was a difficult decision."

 **Dear Lord Jonos Bracken of Stone Hedge,**

 **I must, with much sorrow, inform you that I will not be able to accept a betrothal between myself and Lady Barbara. My reasons for doing so are strictly personal, and it is not a slight against you, your daughter or your house. I have the utmost respect for House Bracken, and I hope that House Mooton will have a long and prosperous friendship with you.**

 **yours faithfully, Lord Jon Mooton of Maidenpool**

* * *

I would really appreciate any feedback you guys can give me, positive or negative, as well as any suggestions/ideas for where the story should go next. The next chapter should be coming out within the next week.

Also, if there are any Beta readers who would be interested in being a Beta reader for this story, please PM me.


	5. Fire

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Fire**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you to all the people that have given me tips/advice on what to improve in my story, I do really appreciate it as I'm always looking to improve. I'd like to give a special thank you to RedSword12 and Terence for their reviews. I'd also appreciate it if there's something that you like, let me know so I know what to carry on doing. I do realise that some of the economics and the speed of construction is unrealistic, so I'm going to try and make things more realistic from here on in.**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

 **Dear Lord Jon,**

 **How dare you reject my daughter. May you suffer misfortune and find no happiness. House Bracken will not forget this insult, you have made an enemy this day.**

 **Lord Jonos Bracken of Stone Hedge**

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (24th May 289AC)_

 _Well, there's been a lot happening. Lord Jonos didn't take my rejection of his marriage proposal very well I suspect that House Bracken will never become an ally of House Mooton. If I'm honest, it's not a grievous blow, although you don't want any enemies there are always going to be some that wish you ill, and I would much prefer for Lord Jonos to be my enemy than someone of consequence. My relationship with the other Riverlord's varies from not caring to, in the case of my close neighbours, downright unpleasant. They are jealous and afraid of Maidenpool's newfound prosperity and power and wish to halt it, many of them are adopting some of my reforms to try and keep up with me, which is working to a certain point, but they are still lagging behind. Despite my neighbours' inefficiency in instigating my reforms, Saltpans is now on track to double in size by the time the war of the five kings starts, compared to Maidenpool's growth a relatively minor increase but a massive increase in comparison with the rest of Westeros. It seems although I will reap the benefits of my innovative ideas so will everyone else, it is still an advantage but not as much as I had hoped._

 _I probably need to start befriending some of the other Riverlords it doesn't matter how powerful I am if I don't have any friends I won't be able to become truly powerful and influential; the Braavosi are a good start, but I need allies on home soil._

 _The first four models of the printing press are ready for use with enough trained men to operate them round-the-clock. Before starting to sell new presses and books, I'm aiming to have fifty working presses to help give Maidenpool a head start on its book producing industry. The price we are going to sell printing presses is 2,000 dragons for anybody intending to use it outside of Maidenpool and 1,000 dragons if they're keeping it in Maidenpool, again to give Maidenpool an advantage. While our monopoly on printing press production will only be temporary, I intend to use it as effectively as I can. Once others begin to produce printing presses, we will change the price to a flat rate of 1,500 dragons. This new industry will grow the Maidenpool economy by 100,000s and will provide 100s of new jobs._

 _If I remember correctly, the Greyjoy Rebellion is just around the corner, so I need to decide whether to get involved or not. My current stance on the matter is to leave them to it as I do not have a strong enough army or navy to make much of a difference and the expense would be massive, maybe a token force to show my loyalty to the crown._

 _I am also losing much of my workforce, they have either found alternative employment in the city, gone to work on a farm in the surrounding villages or have gone back to where they came. In six moons I will only have 3,000 workers remaining, but very few(1,000) have left my demesne. There are both negatives and positives to this: it will take longer to build anything, especially the castle which is now expected to take three years to complete, but on the other hand I will have to pay less for wages and the economy will be boosted by the abundance of cheap labour._

 _I am also becoming more and more aware of girls around me as my teenage body starts to get into the full swing of puberty. At several points, my resolve almost wavered, a visit to check on my brothels was most testing, but whenever I'm tempted to partake in sexual activities, I remind myself of all the horrible, medieval STDs that I could catch._

 _I am going to update less frequently as there isn't much new happening, so I will only write an entry if there is something of note to record or if it has been a long time since I last did an entry._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (9th August 289AC)_

 _The Greyjoy rebellion has finally started, so as a gesture of good faith to King Robert I sent two ships to assist the royal fleet, an insignificant contribution militarily but it will give King Robert a good impression of me._

 _The printing press is a massive success there are currently 112 printing presses in Maidenpool, 85 of them owned by House Mooton and 11 outside Maidenpool. There are 321 presses ordered, 278 from outside Maidenpool. At the current rate, the number of presses outside Maidenpool will overtake the number inside by the end of the year. We also estimate that around that time others will gain the capability to produce printing presses. By the end of the year, if no orders are cancelled, we will make a 426,000 dragon profit from selling printing presses. We will reinvest some of this money back into printing press/book production, and the rest will fund many of the small projects going on around the city to improve living conditions._

 _The economy, although still growing, isn't growing as fast as it should be. I suspect that the primary cause of this is that Maidenpool isn't as attractive to merchants as it used to be because other places are adopting my reforms. This is especially evident in the split of traffic in the Bay of Claws between Maidenpool and Saltpans, where it is now 70-30 split as opposed to a 90-10 split only a few months ago._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (12th November 289AC)_

 _The Greyjoy rebellion is at an end, resolved in the same way as described in the books, my two ships didn't make any difference although King Robert did send a raven expressing his thanks, more out of courtesy than any real gratitude. I didn't lose any men and my ships never actually engaged the enemy._

 _I've begun sending very small fleets and companies to Essos to hire themselves out to cover the cost of maintenance and wages, as well as giving the men battle experience._

 _I've also hired a tutor to learn High Valyrian as it could be useful for communicating with envoys from across the narrow sea. At the moment my knowledge of the language is restricted to just a few phrases, but I hope to become fluent._

 _My fighting training with Ser Donnel is going well I'm proficient with a blade although I won't last long against a skilled opponent. Once my body has fully matured I intend to acquire a high-quality blade(preferably Valyrian steel if I can get any)._

 _There haven't been any notable developments in Maidenpool, and everything is proceeding according to plan without any surprises or mishaps(yet). The economy's growth is beginning to slow down, and it appears we've overestimated the growth of Maidenpool however, it will still be substantial._

 _I've also secured a 200,000 dragon interest-free loan from the Faith in return for promising to construct a new Sept in Maidenpool, a plan which was already in the pipeline._

* * *

I woke the smell of smoke in my nostrils. Coughing, I sat up in my bed, trying to locate the source of the smoke. Then I heard the screaming it was coming from far off in the distance, downhill from where the castle stood. Concerned, I leapt out of bed shrugging on a robe as I did so, I walked along the corridor until I reached a balcony with a view of the screaming's origin. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Flames roared in the city below me, black smoke pouring from every orifice. I could see smallfolk rushing to and fro, leaderless, without purpose or direction. Lines of people, slightly more organised(but only slightly), stood passing buckets of water attempting to extinguish the blaze. After a horrified stare, I turned and ran back to my chambers to put on some clothes before rushing to the main courtyard, yelling for people to wake up as I did.

Upon arrival in the courtyard, I found most of my bleary-eyed council already there frantically issuing orders. Lord Cedric saw me first as I sprinted towards them.

"My lord, thank the seven your here. What should we do? We've sent down teams of volunteers to tackle the blaze, but they're ineffectual. The fire is beginning to spread if we don't contain it much of Maidenpool will burn" he said, level-headed(if a bit desperate) despite the crisis.

Thinking quickly, I thought back to how they extinguished large blazes on earth and how we could use that to contain the flames.

"Get every soldier you can to create a perimeter around the blaze don't allow anyone near it apart from the teams of firefighters. What kind of buildings are in the area of the fire?" I said.

"Mostly wooden, one-storey," Cedric replied.

"Good, destroy the buildings on the perimeter, create a band of bare earth to contain the flames if there's nothing to burn the flames won't spread and will eventually go out," I said, remembering the news stories about how they fought wildfires in Australia.

"Very good my lord," Cedric said. Then he rushed off to relay these commands. I hoped that would be enough.

As I watched him rush off, I noticed two soldiers clad in the red and white of house Mooton jog toward me, swords at their sides.

"My Lord, Ser Donnel sent us to protect you," the man to my left said.

"Good, go and gather a team of 20 men and meet me by the main gate," I said, in a tone not conducive to argument.

The one who had spoken before looked like he was about to protest on the ground that they were supposed to provide protection, not run around like errand boys, but on hearing the tone of my voice decided against it. After a moment's hesitation, they bowed their heads and rushed off toward a large group of soldiers to carry out my orders.

I walked to the gate, stopping to inquire about the latest news of the fire. Reaching the gate, the two soldiers I'd met earlier, standing at the head of a group of twenty soldiers, stepped out to meet me.

"My lord, you wish is our command,"

"Excellent we will go down to the fire and evacuate any civilians in danger. Our main priority is to save as many lives as possible. Now follow me!"

The soldiers raised a cheer as we jogged down the hill toward the smoke-filled area the inferno inhabited. I squinted, trying to see through the smoke, as it became ever thicker. I could hear the slap of soldiers boots against the cobbles as they marched, four abreast, down the street.

A woman ran up to us, a child clutching her arm.

"Thank the seven you're here. Please help me my baby is trapped." grabbing me desperately.

"Men, follow this woman,"

Thank you, my lord," she gabbled, before rushing down a side alley filled with thick smoke, beckoning for us to follow. She stopped in front of a small house, its thatched roof ablaze and pointed.

"She's in there. The door's blocked by a ceiling beam on the inside, I can't budge it,"

I signalled to my men, they rushed forwards drawing their blades and hacked away at the door. As they did so, I swore I could hear the crying coming from within the building. The door finally gave way, smoke pouring out of it, my men took a step back shielding their faces from the smoke.

"Where was the babe?" I asked the woman.

"In the middle of the room,"

"Men, you heard her, the babe is in the middle of the room,"

To their credit, not one of them hesitated, despite the considerable risks. I waited anxiously with the woman as curses drifted out of the door as they searched for the baby. Then I heard the scream, not a man's scream but a child's. Another thirty seconds past, before my men started to file out of the door, the woman ran up to the first one out.

"My baby, did you save my baby?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," the soldier said, his face a grim mask. At this, the woman fell to her knees.

"No, no, no!" she screamed, her anguish and misery increasing with every word. As the last man exited the building, I saw he carried a small bundle of rags, no bigger than a child. He approached the grief-stricken woman and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. If it's any consolation, which I know it's not, it was quick there wouldn't have been any pain." the soldier said before handing the woman the bundle and turning back to join his comrades.

"Men, we may not have saved this life, but we can prevent many more deaths tonight," I said, casting the woman a pitying look, before turning towards the sound of screaming, my men falling in behind.

The next few hours were a hectic blur, rushing from one place to the next, funnelling civilians away from the flames. Screams and shouts were everywhere, desperate mothers searching for their children and desperate children searching for their mothers. Burnt and blackened bodies were occasionally visible, but as you got closer to where the inferno raged, they became more numerous.

Once I was certain we could contain the blaze and that there weren't anything more people that could be saved I slumped against a wall, exhausted. My group of soldiers crowded around, waiting for orders.

"You may go back to sleep now. I wish to see you all at the castle in two days, use the codeword phoenix and guards will let you in. Be in the main courtyard at noon,"

"Yes my lord," said the group in perfect unison before jogging away splitting off in different directions, presumably going back to whatever accommodation they had or perhaps a tavern(understandable after the night's events).

Sitting there not a human in sight, I wondered how many dead bodies would be among the ashes when the flames subsided. We had saved Maidenpool, but at what cost?

* * *

D _ear Diary, (14th November 289AC)_

 _The fire was both a humanitarian and a financial disaster. The estimated death toll is somewhere between 3,000 and 6,000; as well as a large number of dead, 4,000 people have been left homeless. The fire will cost the millions both through rebuilding and the lower performance of the economy. However, if the fire had spread further, it could have been much worse. I've sent a raven, which should arrive in Riverrun within a few days, to Lord Hoster Tully requesting financial aid to rebuild, it won't be anything more than a token gift, but we need everything we can get. Looking on the positive side(I know it's horrifying)most of the dead people were unskilled labourers, who in the end are expendable._

 _In light of the fire, I've issued citywide building regulations which should help to prevent future fires from occurring._

 _The fire, along with low economic growth, has lowered estimates for the population of Maidenpool, when the war of the five kings breaks out, to 60,000(Still very good). Lord Tallhart has estimated that we will need to borrow another 3,000,000 dragons to continue with all the projects I've planned. I think high debt is worth the vast improvements given by these projects, and we will be able to pay it back if we invest the money into things to stimulate the economy(that's why the crown runs into so much financial trouble later on because it spends so much on parties and tournaments)._

 _We also don't have to borrow all the money from the Iron Bank, I've come up with a system(much like US treasury bonds on earth)where anyone can get an IOU from the treasury and after an agreed upon period of they will be paid back with interest(2.0%). My plan is for a large number of smallfolk to buy bonds worth a small amount, so if we have to default on debts, we can default to people who won't be much of a threat rather than a powerful entity like the Iron Bank. While this isn't morally sound, it's insurance, and we almost certainly won't do it._

 _Some people have begun asking questions about how I come up with all my ideas and inventions and proposing that I'm an evil sorcerer, so I spouted some nonsense about the seven blessing me with enlightenment, which although utter nonsense, will satisfy anyone stupid to think I'm an evil sorcerer. It is a worry if people become suspicious of me, rumours may spread, and tarnish my reputation, but there's nothing that I can do to stop it, so I'll have to hope for the best._

 **Dear Lord Jon Mooton of Maidenpool,**

 **I'm most sorry to hear of your plight. I will send 50 of my household guard and 40,000 dragons to help with rebuilding.**

 **Lord Paramount Hoster Tully of Riverrun**

* * *

 **I'm starting to write a long-term plan for the fanfic, so if there are any canon characters/plot arcs you would like to be introduced please let me know. I know I say this every chapter, but any feedback you can give is massively appreciated, so if you could leave a review, saying what you think, I would be very grateful.**

 **If there are any Beta readers who would be interested in being a Beta reader for this story, please PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading, Fitzgibbon101**


	6. Ships and Secrets

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Ships and Secrets**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you to Dragonbxl, Luana LS, SirSaulty1995 and everyone else who has left a review, it's very much appreciated. This chapter is the longest so far by some margin, so that's why it has taken me a long time. I would also like to thank ThunderBird29 for his incredible work beta reading my story. I'm starting to really consider a long-term plan for my story, so if you would like any canon characters or plot arcs to be included in later chapters, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Fitzgibbon101**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

I sat at the council table listening to Lord Cedric as he delivered a report on the damage the fire had caused. Every member of the council was in attendance save Ser Robert Stone who'd left hurriedly this morning with no explanation for his absence save a short note apologising for not being able to attend the council meeting(it was most strange). Turning back to the matters at hand, I focused my attention on Lord Cedric as he started to detail the delays the fire had caused on construction work.

"The building of the castle will be delayed by at least a year, if not longer, as many of the people who died in the blaze were working on the project. The fire has caused delays to many other projects, but there are no major setbacks. None of the projects are delayed more than a year," he explained. Many faces lit up at that, perhaps that bit of good news would reassure people if made public knowledge.

"The rebuilding of new houses is our top priority as Lord Mooton decreed. We should be able to house all the people who are homeless now due to flames within next two moons. We're monitoring the area that the fire destroyed very carefully, with plans being put in place to stop the fire if it flares up again. We've sealed off the area to prevent anyone accessing it without permission. It will remain so for better part of a moon's turn so that we can completely remove ash and see what is salvageable."

That was not the only reason though as I wanted it to be examined thoroughly. I was unsure how the fire started and if there was more to the fire than me and my men were seeing, I needed to know. Maidenpool's prosperity had made many a man jealous and fearful. It won't take much of a leap for one such man to set my town ablaze. But if that is true and if, no, when I find that person, there will be hell to pay.,

Once the other council members had given their reports(none containing anything positive or particularly interesting or surprising), I left the council chamber, heading to the courtyard(I had an appointment to keep).

The soldiers who'd assisted me with the fire and a few others were in a group against the far wall of the courtyard, talking amongst themselves and expressing their sympathies for the ones who lost someone in the fire., Dressed smartly in House Mooton's armour(they'd made an effort to look presentable), they looked like professional military personnel of a nation back on earth.

I set off to meet them, stopping once to order a servant to bring lunch(salmon fillet)up my chambers after the meeting. As I drew near, the group fell silent and turned to face me, looking with apprehension and respect as I stood commandingly in front of them.

"Is everyone in attendance," I asked, my tone hard but not without sympathy. A nervous murmur in the affirmative came as the only response. I almost groaned at that, they looked like professionals, but they were far from the disciplined and hard-faced soldiers that I envisioned. _Oh well, there would be time for that._

"I've asked you here today to reward you for your loyal services to my house. I'm inviting you to join my elite guard." I paused, letting that sink in.

"It is not mandatory, and I won't hold it against you if you choose not to join. However, if you do wish to join, know that once you're committed, there's no backing out. So consider it carefully before accepting," I said firmly. Many nervous looks were exchanged, but I forged on.

"You will undergo six months of elite training where you will be pushed to your limits, both physically and mentally. You will learn a variety of skills from reading and writing to swordplay and leadership. Once you complete this training you'll have to swear an oath once again to serve me and me alone," I said.

I could clearly see many of the candidates backing out after hearing that, but it was the way it was going to be. I am never going to train blades that could be used against me in future.

Now for the real sales pitch. "I know it is a lot to ask for, but there would be perks with this job that you won't find anywhere else in Westeros. The pay will be excellent, you will have free time after every few weeks of active duty, and elites amongst the elites would be my voice across the Seven Kingdoms."

I saw some of them were already convinced while many were still apprehensive, wanting to hear me out completely before making a decision.

"But you cannot back out after only a year of service, there's a ten-year minimum for all the elites, after which you are free to retire with a big plot of land and a fat bag of gold. Your duties are not only to protect and assist me but also to command and train my troops," I said.

"You all will be pretty high-ranking, and get to command most of the people in the army but your actions would be noted down. There will be a chain of command amongst elites, but you can directly come to me in case of a conflict."

I paused, and let what I said sink in. I also took that time to survey the crowd, there were close to forty men in the meeting, and I was sure nearly half were convinced. That was good. "I will give you a week to consider this offer which is quite generous in my opinion. We will meet here in seven days, the same place, at the same time. Dismissed!"

They bowed before walking off, talking amongst themselves, all looking shocked and excited. I yawned(it had been a tiring couple of days)and then closed my eyes in irritation as I saw a well-dressed man approaching, probably another merchant complaining about how I needed to do more to support the economy(like I haven't done enough of that already).

Then, as I took a closer look, I realised he wasn't alone. Two Braavosi soldiers trailed a little way behind him. I straightened and looked at him attentively(if this was an envoy from Braavos I couldn't afford to be rude).

"My lord, may I have a moment of your time?" the man asked fluent in the common tongue, but with an unmistakable Braavosi accent.

"Of course," I said politely. "What do you wish to ask of me," the question would have been rude to many lords of Westeros as it was quite straight-forward, however, I knew most Braavosi would rather do business than engage in flattery.

"Perhaps somewhere a little more private?" the man asked, reaffirming my suspicion that he was a Braavosi envoy, a merchant wouldn't dare ask such a thing. However, it didn't mean I was any less happy, it was two in the afternoon, and I hadn't eaten anything in the last six hours.

"Very well, if you'd follow me," I said, before heading up a nearby flight of stairs leading to my office. I also signalled for two of my men to join me. If the man was going to be rude and bring his swords in, I was prepared to answer accordingly.

However, he proved his intelligence by asking them to guard the door though he didn't look pleased despite his effort to hide it. I reciprocated the gesture, and soon we were seated in the office, me with a glass of water, and the man with a cup of fine Dornish wine.

"I'm not sure if you know of me, but my name is Dynaro Tiros, an envoy from the free-city of Braavos," he began. It was as I suspected. Call me curious, but suddenly food didn't seem so important. "I believe you are going through some difficult times at the moment," he began delicately. "And I understand that you have more than enough resources to get over this crisis."

"However, why not make this process faster." He took a sip of his wine and let me contemplate what he said."I have an offer that will let you do just that, rebuild and enhance your economy. I will, of course, be making money on this but I suspect you will benefit more,"

"I'm listening," I said paying the man my full attention, I needed every bit of help I could get, but I cannot forget that desperation is a double-edged sword, it either leads to innovation or it brings annihilation.

"It has come to the attention of the Sealord that you are selling your printing presses at a discount for anyone keeping them in Maidenpool, he wishes you to exempt Braavos from this policy and give Braavosi merchants the same price," he asked, but to my ears, it was clearly a demand.

"And why should I do such a thing," I asked with narrowed eyes. If he was going to be impolite than I am going to be downright nasty.."There's a reason behind the system that I have established, I'm sure you're aware of it, and I know we have a close friendship, but why should Braavos be given this special treatment?"

I easily caught a quick flash of anger behind his eyes but maintained my cool. "A fair question, and one that the Sealord was aware of as well. If you sell the press to Braavosi merchants at the same price that you are offering in Maidenpool, we will give you a new flagship for your fleet, fitted with a reinforced hull, a tough but light metallic ram, and the best catapults we can produce in Braavos. It will be swift with 700 oars, a new terror in the Narrow Sea."

I wasn't impressed. "You will never receive a more generous offer, but the Sealord is desperate to get the printing press for Braavos."

I considered it, weighing up the pros and cons, before breaking into an internal smile.

' _I smell blood here. You should never use words like desperate in negotiations. Besides, this deal isn't good enough just yet. I am pretty sure I can sell close to a thousand more press in Essos in the next five years even if someone discovers the secret behind the press.'_

' _It easily totals up to one million gold dragons even when taking in account the sharp decline in prices and possible market competition. I can probably get five ships of the same spec for that much money. Bloody hell, I can probably build my own shipyard like Braavosi if the sales are as high as predicted.'_

' _I am sure the Braavosi merchants would buy presses from me and then sell them off to wealthy people in the other Free-cities. This kind of loss in market share would hurt me badly. I sell press in Maidenpool at half the price, selling just 200 for them at half price right now would take me down by 200,000 dragons. That's not happening.'_

 _The loss from the fire was close to a million and a half from a rough evaluation, and I would need the money from the printing press if I want to make a good recovery._

"You call this offer generous, Master Tiros, I call it sham," I said which angered the other man easily. "I will chalk it up to your lack of knowledge, but such one-sided offer is troubling. Do you know how many presses are going to be in Westeros by the end of the next year?" I asked.

The man was still angry but in face of my outburst remained quiet. "Close to five hundred are going to be out in the continent." The man paled rapidly but I wasn't done. "Let's come to Essos, I can sell more than a thousand presses in Essos over the course of next five years. If I sold your merchants at half-price the people would start buying them from Braavos compared to my town."

"They are heavy and it would be easier to transport them through land as compared to sea where they could get lost or stolen. I would lose a huge amount of money on that," I said. "Money that would buy me more than one of the ships that you are offering."

The man after being thoroughly chewed out tried to save his dignity. "You have no way of knowing that someone in Essos won't replicate your work. There won't be much of a market left if that happens," he sneered.

"True," I agreed. "But how many of them would be able to match our quality in the coming years. They can replicate but not reproduce, our method of mass production is unique and that is a secret no one will be learning anytime soon."

"This is going to be a massive part of our economy for the next five years, I cannot offer you the same rates in Braavos that you would enjoy in Maidenpool," I said with some real regret in my voice. While this offer was shoddy, Braavos was still my biggest ally.

Keeping that in mind, I said, "However, if you can make a better offer, I am all ears."

Tiros' face was set in half-scowl half-thinking look. But it was the way it was going to be. A warship like that would be a dominant force in the sea, no doubt about that, but what use it would be for me. The War of Five Kings was nearly a decade away and till then I'm unlikely to have any use for it. Though it would be nice to get one as a part of a new deal, but on its own, it's just not worth it.

That kind of ship would be useful only in war and I wasn't going to lease it out just make some money. I would rather not create more work this way. So, the offer was a complete bust for me, however, I looked at it.

Tiros narrowed his eyes in concentration before looking at me. "I, and by extension, the Sealord had no idea how big this has already become. We will reevaluate our offer, and while I am displeased that my time was wasted, I can understand your rigid position on this one."

He stood up and I followed suit. "I will send a raven to the Sealord and we will see how it goes from there," he said. "Until then I will enjoy the hospitality this town has to offer," he said with a small smile on his face.

I smiled back with the first genuine smile of the meeting and said, "I think you will find Maidenpool a unique experience, Lord Tiros."

* * *

It was late at night when a knock sounded at the door. I was sitting in my solar reading the conquest of Dorne penned by King Daeron I Targaryen. I frowned in annoyance at being interrupted but decided to indulge the intruder.

"Yes, who is it?" I asked.

"It's Alyanne, my lord. If it's no trouble, Ser Robert has returned to the castle. He is all flustered and wanting to see you at once,"

Immediately, I was on my feet heading for the door. I could only think of one reason for which Ser Robert would want to see me. It had to be something big if it was enough for him to miss a council meeting and rush off without any explanation. I opened the door and told Alyanne to take me to Ser Robert at once.

The young woman led me to a small room near my own quarters that was meant to store luggage. There I found Ser Robert clad in a black travelling cloak, nervously pacing the room. The man stopped as soon as I entered and looked up.

"My lord, I have something extremely urgent to discuss with you," he said after delivering the customary bow.

"What is it?" I enquired my tone a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"It might be better if we were alone," he said gesturing toward Alyanne who was still standing in the doorway.

"Alyanne you can go," I said without turning to look at her.

"Of course, milord. If there's anything you need, I will be just outside in the hallway, milord," she said, and I detected a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Thank you," Once I was sure she was out of earshot, I focused back on Ser Robert.

"So, what is this urgent news?" I asked for the second time.

His expression became even grimmer. "I'm afraid I do not bring good news, my lord," he said. 'Very assuring, good ser,' I thought sardonically. "It concerns the fire and the cause behind it."

My expression darkened as I realised the implication of his words. "You don't mean?"

"I'm afraid so, the fire was no accident, someone started it deliberately in an attempt to stop your rise to power," he explained. His features were twisted into something between fearful and angry.

"It's just as I suspected," I said to myself, but I was pretty sure Ser Robert heard it clearly. "By whom?" I asked.

"Ser Quincy Cox," came the simple reply.

I glowered and it would have been very impressive if I wasn't so damn pissed. I fought to maintain my composure as my emotions churned below the surface. I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. It made so much fucking sense now. A fire in a town won't start on its own, and they don't become that large and that fast at the very least. I collapsed into a nearby chair, shaking with rage.

"What proof do you have?" I asked in a strained voice. 'Heads are going to roll if Ser Robert can provide me with some proof.'

"Various letters from Ser Quincy to the perpetrators, here," he said gesturing toward a leather bag on the floor. "Written in his own hand no less. They directly implicate him. I would never have even suspected it if not for one of the perpetrators confessing to the crime while stupidly drunk," he said, and I felt a major headache coming in the future.

"Where are these perpetrators now?" I asked eagerly.

"There were six of them, all except the drunkard are either dead or missing. Reports from our spies in Saltpans further confirm it. Ser Quincy was quite jovial around the castle after the news reached him of what happened in our town," he said.

"The man was all but boasting over how many lives he took. A select few in his social circle knew of it, my sources tell me. And most damning of all, the drunkard responsible is willing to admit to his crimes which include receiving payment from Ser Quincy, in return for a pardon. We got most of the details of the plot out of him, and it is pretty damning."

"Is there any way that you could be wrong?" Before acting, I needed to be sure.

"Besides the testimonies and the letters, I found some supplies that were used to start the fire. I am in no doubt that Ser Quincy was the mastermind behind the fire,"

"Shit," I said, holding my head in my hands.

"Thank you. Your valuable service in uncovering this plot will not be forgotten, Ser Robert," I said absentmindedly.

Ser Robert inclined his head but remained silent. He was perhaps as shocked as I was with this development. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let things escalate this far. Now people are dead and there is nothing I can do to bring them back.'

'Or is it? I can certainly do something. I can get them justice for the heinous crime Ser Cox committed against them. This incident was certainly enough to shook the modern Englishman in me, or whatever remained of it,' I thought to myself.

"I need time to decide on a course of action, so in the meantime tell no one of what we discussed here, not even other members of the council. Do you understand?" I asked in a clear, hard voice.

"Yes my lord, you can rely on my discretion," he said, and I nodded. Ser Robert has proven his worth, and I see a large payday in his near future.

"Good, I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same," I said. He gave a small bow.

And with that, I stood up and swept past him. I went straight to my chambers giving orders not to disturb me unless the city was on fire again.

* * *

 _(18th November)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've mulled things over for a few days now, and I believe I've got a solution that would be quite beneficial if things go as planned. It will be hard to execute, it's full of risk, and it may never take off the way I want it to, but after looking at the options, I think this is the best one._

 _I will keep the evidence private for a few more months, to get things planned and prepared, then I will go to King's Landing. I will either meet the King or his Hand and present them the evidence under the pretence that I only discovered it a few days prior. I will then ask permission to bring the full might of the King's Justice to Ser Quincy._

 _Everybody in the realm knows about the conflict that I got into with Ser Quincy regarding the taxes, the same one in which the King ruled in my favour. That's why I have faith that Robert will allow me to punish Quincy. The second part of the plan, however, is where it gets tricky._

 _Once the army has taken Saltpans and executed Ser Quincy, I will submit a petition to King Robert, demanding reparations made for the damage done to my house. There I would 'suggest' that whoever rules Saltpans becomes my vassal._

 _Although it's a long shot and he may not allow it, I will still consider my plan a success if House Cox loses its seat or becomes my vassal. It would also serve as a warning to other lords who are looking to go against me that I'm not to be crossed._

 _I plan to put this into action shortly after my 16th name day. Hopefully, no one would suspect anything in the meantime. I'll inform the council at the end of the year once I've made sure no one among them was involved. It will also give me time to hammer out the plan to perfection and make doubly sure that there aren't better options available._

 _Things are beginning to return to normal in Maidenpool. The daily hustle and bustle in the streets is back, ships are coming back to the harbour, and my council members are as annoyed as ever. I'm going to visit Ser Robert later today to see all the evidence he has compiled and interrogate his prisoners._

* * *

 _(23rd December, 289 AC)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I went to see Ser Robert's evidence, and it proves undoubtedly that Ser Quincy was responsible for the massacre in Maidenpool. Life in the city has returned to normal, a large area of blackened soil being the only reminder of the blaze. However, the rebuilding programme will soon erase even that._

 _The beginning of the castle is now clearly visible, and already it's an impressive structure. But it will be at least another three and a half years before its complete. If something goes wrong again, it might take even longer, though Lord Cedric has assured me that barring a catastrophe, we will finish construction by the autumn of 294AC at the latest._

 _I forgot to mention it earlier, what with the situation with Ser Quincy, but I got 22 recruits for my elite guard in late November. They've all gone into training and according to Ser Donnel, have been doing exceptionally well. The rest who didn't join said that they didn't want to have that level of responsibility._

 _I can't say I blame them. The work will be very demanding and crucial for each one of them and only the ones filled with determination will survive the life as an elite. I still gave the ones who refused large bags of gold and promotions. They more than earned it after all. I intend to have 30 elite guards, 5 being permanent bodyguards, much like the King's Guard, who I'll hand pick._

 _Today is also the day that the majority of the fleet(23 ships), all with newly trained crews, and equipped in Braavos, will be arriving in Maidenpool. While I would have loved to get my hands on a flagship like the one Lord Tiros mentioned, the truth was that I didn't need one right now._

 _Besides, I can get a ship built anytime I want. Arsenal, the humongous shipyard in Braavos, is said to be capable of producing a war galley a day. So, wouldn't take more than a month for them to build a ship like that._

 _I'm going down to the docks to welcome them in the afternoon. Lord Beqqo Mararis who is master of ships now is serving as the captain of the Windcutter. Windcutter is a big galley with close to 300 oars, the biggest one I have right now and the current flagship of the fleet. While it's not as grand as the ship Tiros spoke of, its nothing to scoff at either._

 _With these ships the fleet will be finally operational, making it the second most powerful fleet on the eastern seaboard of Westeros, inferior only to the Royal Fleet._

* * *

Standing on the large, stone dock, I watched as the Windcutter glided effortlessly toward me. The ship did the name justice seeing how fast it was, it was sleek and unlike other ships who were mostly brown, had been painted black. It was larger than any other ship in the fleet, with its closest competitor being three quarters its size.

Not to say the rest of the fleet wasn't impressive, arrayed behind the Windcutter, they were an impressive sight with their sails emblazoned with House Mooton's coat of arms, a red salmon on a white field, while their crews lined the decks and waved at the gathered crowd. And what a crowd it was, it felt like half the city was gathered in the harbour to welcome the fleet home.

As the Windcutter came into dock beside me, I saw Admiral Beqqo standing in the armour I gifted him, with the sigil of House Mooton displayed proudly on the breastplate. Once the ship came to a halt, sailors quickly lowered a gangplank, and the admiral walked down it, cloak trailing behind him. He walked towards me before stopping and offering a low bow.

"Admiral Beqqo, I trust you had no trouble on your journey?" I asked with a small grin.

"None my lord, so far everything has been according to plan," his accent was more pronounced than the last time I'd seen him, probably a result of spending time with his fellow Braavosi.

"Very good, follow me and tell me all about the fleet. I've got a glass of Arbor Gold which, if memory serves me well, you are quite partial to?"

"Indeed, my lord," Beqqo replied, breaking into a wide grin at the mention of Arbor Gold. The man may have become an Admiral, but he was still a sailor at heart. Fine wine and women were what he lived for.

We talked for over three hours, discussing the fleet and its capabilities in copious detail. Time and wine flew equally fast, and by the end of our conversation, I felt like I knew everything there was to know about naval warfare, though I wasn't sure how much of it was real, and how much was drunken rambling.

After I finished talking to my newly appointed Admiral, I headed to the training yard. I knew very well of how much practise I needed for my combat skills to be anything resembling actual skills. According to Ser Donnel, I was already an above average jouster and melee fighter, but I haven't managed to beat him once. Maybe he was just that good.

* * *

Some days later I was sitting with my council in the newly assigned council hall. All save me had a glass of wine in their hand, but all were looking at me attentively, no doubt curious about why I'd summoned them all of a sudden. It was new-years-eve, and I'd decided to reveal my grand plan.

"I've asked you all here today for an important reason," I began with the obvious one-liner "It has come to light that a freak accident didn't cause the fire, but a deliberate act of sabotage was the reason behind it," I said.

The reaction was instantaneous, and much like I predicted it to be. There were cries of outrage and gasps of disbelief. Most of them were shocked and it was particularly humorous to see Ser Donnel spilling his wine. However, I didn't gather them for giggles.

"Do you know who's responsible?" asked Lord Cedric, the one who managed to get control of his shock the fastest.

"Yes, Ser Quincy Cox of Saltpans," I replied without preamble. Their incredulity and rage only increased as they attempted to digest this new information. Questions, much like I had expected, began flying at me from every direction:

"Are you certain, my lord?"

"What proof do you have, my lord?"

"Why in the name of the seven would he do such a thing!?"

I raised a hand and waited for the noise to subside. Slowly it died away and in its wake was complete and utter silence that succeeded in unsettling even me.

"Ser Robert has provided overwhelming evidence proving Ser Quincy's guilt, and over the past moon, the two of us have been working hard to make sure that the evidence is solid. He is unquestionably guilty; you can view the evidence yourself if you wish," I offered. However, no one questioned me as mine and Ser Robert's word was good enough for all of them.

"So, now we need to decide what to do next," I said with a sigh after a moment of silence. The atmosphere in the room was weird, a mixture of excitement, dread, resignation and anger. I waited for the wave of murmurs to cease before continuing.

"I've devised a plan, but I want your input on its feasibility and how to improve it," I said. Diving into a detailed explanation of my proposals, after that I took questions from many of them as they came with all sorts of ideas and scenarios. After six hours of debate, we agreed upon a final plan, and it hammered down to the last detail.

We will wait until my sixteenth name day after which I will travel to King's Landing and swear an oath of fealty to King Robert. I will stay in the capital for a week, meeting people, conducting business, and all that shit.

Once I have become just another face in the crowd of nobles that are always present in the capital, I will go to King Robert and his small council with my evidence against Ser Quincy. Assuming that the meeting goes well and they ask for my input, I will then ask permission to bring the King's justice to Ser Quincy and capture him for a trial.

The army will be prepared under the pretence of going against a large group of bandits terrorizing the villages around Maidenpool, I myself would start the rumours about bandits to not raise any suspicion. We will then march to Saltpans and take it. Ser Quincy and his sons will all tragically die resisting the arrest and his grandsons will either swear fealty to me, lose their inheritance or will have to pay hefty reparations.

Given the lack of any substantial standing military(they wouldn't have time to raise one), the estimated fatalities for taking Saltpans will be somewhere around 50, and maybe another 50 to storm the castle. Though starving them out would be less bloody for us, I'm more than ready to pay the price. Assuming, they don't just surrender once they realise how massively they are outnumbered.

Once dismissed, most of the council members either asked to see the evidence for curiosity's sake or went for a very stiff drink, which was understandable in the current circumstances.

I went back to my chambers and finally finished the Conquest of Dorne, the book I'd been reading over a moon ago when I'd first heard of Ser Quincy's crimes. The chaos of the past month had left me with little time, and I was happy to finally spend some time reading.

There may be conflict in the future, but it doesn't mean one cannot spend time for relaxation every now and then, and I was going to do just that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you could spare a moment of your time to write a review telling me what you thought I will be extremely grateful. I have now got a beta reader, so I don't need one anymore. The next chapter should be out within two weeks at the absolute latest.**


	7. Agreements and Alliances

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Agreements and Alliances**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you to RedSword12 for his idea regarding the story, as well as everyone else who has left a review, it's very much appreciated. It's another 4000+ word chapter which is why it took a long time. I'd like to thank ThunderBird29 for his incredible work beta reading my story. If you would like any cannon characters or plot arcs to be included in later chapters, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Fitzgibbon101**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

I sat alone in my solar, reading a newly printed book pertaining to the origins of the Free City of Braavos. Considering my next meeting and I felt it an appropriate time to do so. Rain fell from the dull grey sky, trickling down the window pans which rattled from the fierce wind.

It was a thoroughly miserable day for a lot of people but it did nothing to dampen my mood. I reclined in my specially built armchair beside a roaring fire, just enjoying myself and thinking about how the weather reminded me of England. I loved England and truly felt it was the place I belonged in for as long as I lived there, but slowly Maidenpool was becoming even more important to me.

While I dedicated the majority of my time to the realm what's the point in bothering if you don't enjoy yourself from time to time? I had a meeting with the Braavosi envoy to attend in the afternoon where a new agreement was planned for discussion, but I had decided to dedicate my morning on relaxation.

Dynaro Tiros had returned to Braavos after the last meeting, wishing to explain the situation to the Sealord. The man had heard Tiros and had offered new terms. The afternoon's meeting was going to be all about those new terms and I was excited to hear them.

Ser Robert had informed me that Tiros was still acting as Braavos' envoy not a day ago. So if things went as they did last time, I was sure to have a field day. Ser Robert told me that his sources say that the deal is very generous. I certainly hope he's right.

I've been reading a lot of books, most of them produced by the new printing presses, in order to refresh and expand my knowledge about the known world. I've already got quite the collection and it's only going to get larger as production starts to sky-rocket in a few months. Amidst all this, I have decided to 'write' some fiction-books of my own and publish them. It is really a vague notion at this point as I don't have much time to edit them for the original books to fit in the present day and age.

But the printing press business is not without its own issues. The main problem we are having isn't the production speed, it's getting hold of the original copy of the book. After all, you can't copy something if you don't know what's in it. I've sent a ship down to Oldtown with a printing press onboard to try and copy books from the citadel.

The press for the Citadel was due in six months anyway so why not an early delivery. To build some goodwill with the Citadel I had decided to gift them another press for free. I am sure they won't be opposed to me making some copies of their well-preserved tomes.

* * *

I sat behind my desk as I awaited the arrival of the Braavosi representative, tracing a pattern in the wood with my fingernail in boredom. The room was neat and tidy, the only furniture being a desk and two chairs on either side of it, one of which I was occupying. Manuscripts sat in neat piles on the table along with my seal, a small gold bell to summon servants, a quill and ink pot. A sharp knock sounded at the door, and I looked up.

"Lord Dynaro Tiros to see you, my lord," said one of my guards from the other side of the door.

"Send the good lord in," I replied.

The door opened, and the Braavosi stepped through, wearing an expensive black and gold finery made of silk and linen. He bowed respectfully and waited for me to invite him to sit.

"Lord Tiros, it's a pleasure to see you again," I began. "Please, take a seat. Are there any refreshments I can offer you?" I asked with a small smile after the man was seated.

"Thank you Lord Mooton. Perhaps a glass of hippocras if you have any," he said while making himself comfortable in the chair.

"Of course, Lord Tiros," I said, ringing the small bell on my desk. After a few seconds, the door opened and one of the guards poked their head through the door.

"My lord, do you need something?" he asked.

"A glass of hippocras for Lord Tiros would be much appreciated, Lothar,"

"Right away my lord," he said, withdrawing from the room. I could hear the faint murmur of his voice talking to a servant beyond the door.

I turned my attention back to the Braavosi envoy, piercing him with an intense stare that was already becoming famous in the Maidenpool. A bead of sweat trickled down his brow, he was nervous, probably remembering the last meeting.

"So, I understand the Sealord has a new offer for me," I asked casually.

"Indeed, and before I start, I would like to apologise for our previous offer. We were ignorant of the value of the printing presses and it is even more valuable than what we had thought. We didn't intend to offer such bad terms," he assured me. His game face on, gone was all the nervousness.

"Apology accepted and appreciated. Sometimes people make mistakes," I said, no point holding a grudge, it wasn't that important.

"Thank you. The first part of the agreement is same as before, the Sealord wants you to sell the printing presses to the Braavosi merchants at the same price that you offer for those in Maidenpool," he said.

"In return, he'll give you a flagship for your increasing fleet, made to the specifications I gave in our previous meeting. We will also reduce taxes and docking fees on all merchant ships coming from Maidenpool by 10%, provided that they show certification signed by both you and our representative here to the port authorities in Braavos".

"This will allow your economy to grow as artisans who sell their goods to Braavos will relocate to Maidenpool to benefit from lower taxes. On top of that, we'll give you a 500,000 dragon interest-free loan, to help your economy recover after the fires, the Sealord was especially sad when he heard of your losses," Tiros said with such sincerity that I almost believed that the Sealord was cared for Maidenpool's well being.

I mulled this over, it wasn't a bad deal, but it wasn't quite good enough. Those 500,000 while useful, I will have to pay back. Although, it was a definite improvement on the first offer. Lord Tiros began to speak again when a knock sounded at the door, interrupting him.

"Yes, who is it?" I asked with a frown.

"It's Alyanne, milord. I've come with Lord Tiros' hippocras," she said.

"Excellent, please come in," I said and Alyanne entered the room carrying a jug of hippocras and couple of ornate glass cups. She set them gently down on the table, her long, dark hair falling in front of her face as she did so. My eyes drifted over her form, taking in the swell of...argh this is becoming ridiculous. With luck, I hope that my hormones will settle down soon.

But it wasn't just hormones when it came to Alyanne. She was beautiful, intelligent and excellent at her duties. She admired me and I admired her for the wisdom she had that few women at her age ever achieved. If I hadn't been a lord or if she had been a noblewoman, I would have been doing my utmost to court her.

"Milord there's your hippocras, it arrived last week, fresh from Highgarden. Finest Hippocras in all the seven kingdoms" she said, addressing Lord Tiros.

"Thank you, lass. I'll see if that's true," he said with a small smile.

"Is there anything else you need, milord," she asked, this time talking to me.

"No, thank you Alyanne," I said and dismissed her. She curtseyed and walked out of the room, dress swishing along the floor behind her. Lord Tiros took the jug and poured the hippocras(a sweetened wine) into his cup and mine as well. He took a small sip and sighed in pleasure. He took another sip before leaning back in his chair and placing the glass on the table.

"Lord Tiros, although I'm not entirely satisfied with your proposal, I believe we can amend it slightly and come to an..." I halted mid-sentence, as Lord Tiros raised a hand, wanting to add something.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, my lord," he said, "But I haven't finished my proposal yet."

"In that case, please continue Lord Tiros." He inclined his head and began speaking.

"On top of a 10% reduction in taxes for Maidenpool merchants in Braavos and a 500,000 dragon interest-free loan, the Sealord is willing to give you three scruples(1.2kg)of Valyrian Steel recently found in an expedition to Valyria," he said and I almost cackled at that.

"You'll have to get it forged into what you want, but I believe there's a blacksmith in King's Landing who specialises in such things. I think that this will definitely change your opinion on the deal," he said with a smug smile as it was now my turn to be shaken.

I took a deep breath as I tried to take it all in. 'I think I'm going to accept the offer, the tax reduction alone would eventually make up for my losses and combine that with the 500,000 interest-free loan, I wasn't that far off agreeing. I just need to ensure that ingenious products are exported from Maidenpool; things that are produced nowhere else in the world.'

'But add a Valyrian steel sword, and there's not much of a choice to make. Valyrian steel is virtually priceless and if they are willing to part with it, they must have found a lot of it in their trip to Valyria. They've made a pretty massive miscalculation in how much they'd need to offer to get me to accept, not that I'm complaining or anything. House Mooton is going to have a Valyrian steel sword, A VALYRIAN FUCKING STEEL SWORD, BABY!'

'Besides, I am going to need it for the cold fucker approaching from the north,' I thought darkly. In that same vein, I wondered if I could buy more for the war to come.

"Tell me, Lord Tiros," I asked. "Just how much steel did you get out of the expedition?"

Tiros' face hardened in an instance. "I am not at a liberty to say anything," he said.

"I just wish to know if you have enough to supply some of my friends," I asked, "For a price of course."

The man relaxed a bit at that. "We can supply steel for half a dozen swords in Westeros but no more," he said sharply. "The Sealord already has some plans for most of the metal and that's why not more than a tenth of the metal found is available for direct sale."

He stared intently at me and said, "This is a gift, my lord. While a very expensive and precious thing, Valyrian Steel is, more importantly, a symbol of status and power. The Sealord does not wish to give these symbol of power away to unworthy."

I inclined my head in agreement and acceptance. "I understand. Though I would really appreciate if the Sealord can at least tell me if he is willing to part with the steel in case a worthy man is found. The price would be even more appreciated, but I would not ask of such from the Sealord."

The man nodded but didn't say anything further on the topic. "Then, do you accept the terms?" he asked.

I tried to stop a smile spreading across my face, but failed. I stuck my hand out across the table, proffering it for a handshake.

"When can I expect the first Braavosi merchant looking for a press, my lord Tiros?" I asked.

"Very soon, my friend," he said with an equally pleased smile.

"Long may our friendship last, and our cities prosper together," I said, grasping his hand firmly.

"Indeed, the Sealord will be very pleased," the envoy said, also shaking the hand with a certain warmth. We talked for over an hour after that, discussing some of the details and practicalities of the agreement, along with some other ideas to further improve our relationship.

By the end of the meeting, I was satisfied that I'd made the right choice and that the agreement would benefit me. Tiros was impressed and so was I. The man was sharp, and while new to the field of negotiation by his own admission, would be making waves in no time.

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (16th January 290AC)_

 _The new flagship of my fleet and the Valyrian steel will arrive in Maidenpool in one and a half months. Along with it will come the last batch of ships being built in Braavos. It will take the fleet to its full strength of 31 ships that I will hopefully be expanding in five years or so._

 _My plan is to bring the Valyrian steel to King's Landing and have Tobho Mott, the smith who reforged Ice into Oathkeeper and Widow's Wail, make it into a hand and a half sword, commonly known as the bastard sword in Westeros. I'll do this when I visit King's Landing in a few months time to renew my fealty to King Robert._

 _Planning for the assault on Saltpans is well underway and we're trying to keep it a secret. But rumours are still spreading and I fear we will lose our element of surprise. To combat this, I've given Ser Robert even more funding and ordered him to make sure nobody finds out what's happening. Almost certainly an impossible task, but if Ser Robert can stop people from gathering concrete evidence, then I'm hopeful that the plan will succeed._

 _It's a risky game that I am playing and my council reminds me of that nearly every day. I warned them not to discuss even amongst themselves and it seems to be working. While none of them are particularly loyal to me, they don't have any other loyalties either. All of them are decent men and I trust them not to backstab me._

 _The outer wall of the castle is complete. It stands tall and proud at about three hurls(18m), double the height of the old castle's outer wall, dominating its surroundings. When complete, the wall will be one of two concentric curtain walls around the main keep. It will sit at the top of the hill, looking down on Maidenpool and the surrounding area. Lord Cedric tells me that the second curtain wall will be complete in a year and a half, and the whole castle in the next three and a half years._

 _The economy is recovering well from the fire and I suspect the printing press has had a significant part in that recovery. Our crop production is also starting to pick up as many men previously working on construction projects now work the fields._

 _In fact, the production sector as a whole, mainly agriculture, fishing, small-scale gold mining, and books/printing presses, has grown massively. However, trading, which consists of importing goods for the Riverlands and the Crownlands, and exporting goods from the Riverlands and northern Crownlands, still makes up a significantly larger proportion of our economy._

 _Another agreement I made with Braavos in the meeting was the construction of a shipyard. The Braavosi shipyard aptly named Arsenal is the world's largest and most advanced shipyard. It works on the principle of assembly lines where parts standard to a particular type of ship are produced in advance and then assembled to complete the ship. The damn thing produces a war galley in just a day._

 _Braavos will provide expertise and workers for the shipyard, and House Mooton will provide money for men and materials. I will own it completely but the Braavosi ships would be constructed, repaired and upgraded for 100% discount on the labour fee. They would still have to pay for the materials though._

 _It's estimated to cost me 300,000 dragons to construct, and it should take a maximum of five years to pay off the investment if I managed to produce ships for the Royal Fleet and House Manderly. If nothing else, I won't have to pay Braavos to build me new ships._

 _The shipyard is only a tenth of the humongous Arsenal and a war galley takes ten days to be constructed, but it is still better than any other shipyard this side of the continent. I would talk to Lord Stannis while in the capital and see if he is interested in some new ships. Despite its military capacity, the shipyard will be a largely merchant shipyard_

 _Moving on, I now own eight brothels in Maidenpool, ranging from high-end establishments for wealthy merchants to low-end establishments for lowly sailors and the like. I'm now turning a monthly net profit of about 12,000 dragons from them, and it is estimated to rise to 20,000 by the end of the year._

 _These establishments are also proving to be an excellent source of information. So I've arranged a system whereby every valuable piece of information brought by a prostitute to the brothel madam would be rewarded with a gold dragon._

 _There are severe health and sanitation guidelines in place that the brothels and the girls working there have to follow, but it only makes them even more popular. Though I am sure some of them are working for Petyr and Varys as well. I will try to make as many double agents out of them as possible._

 _In two weeks time, I've got a meeting with Lord Rayman Darry to discuss plans for an extension of the Kingsroad to Maidenpool. It requires his consent as his lands lie either side of the Kingsroad. I'm planning an alliance between our houses as their lands lie directly between Saltpans and Maidenpool._

 _They're a weak and impoverished house, so I will almost certainly convince them to agree to the project. The new road will be from Maidenpool to where the Riverroad and the King's Road meet via Saltpans and Darry. This would mean opposition from House Cox but I will only start this project once House Cox is dealt with. This road would give both House Darry and Maidenpool an unparalleled connectivity._

 _To the west, Maidenpool will have another road leading to Kingsroad, to the south another already leads to King's Landing through Duskendale, and the eastern road leads to Dyre Den. The road to Dyre Den goes along the coast to Rook's Rest and then reconnects with the road leading to King's Landing at Duskendale. Now if only Darry agrees to it._

 _Lord Rayman has two daughters, so I will try to arrange a marriage between Lord Cedric Forester and one of his daughters to cement our alliance. As House Darry is very poor I doubt they'll be able to provide much financial support._

 _My plan is to offer Lord Rayman an upgrade to his family's seat and some lands that are right now owned by House Cox, once the house dissolves that is. He'll also receive benefits from increased trade passing through his lands anyway. The improvement in castle won't cost me more than 30,000 gold dragons which I am more than happy to pay._

 _I couldn't tax the roads as not a single road in Westeros is taxed. The only reason Freys are allowed such high tariffs is because of the crossing that they built on their own. I am looking for some aid from the crown along with the permission to connect it to the Kingsroad, which I will need since it is crown's property._

 _The road is estimated to cost 150,000 dragons to build and I am pretty sure the crown would be able to bear half the amount. The rest of it would be easily recovered once House Cox is overthrown, the region is united, and trade picks up._

 _Ser Robert has reported rumours of a coalition of houses forming against me, and while this is worrying, he's yet to provide me with any evidence to support his claims. Ser Robert has been reliable in the past, so I'm going to trust his judgement and be on my guard._

 _I'm planning to pay a visit to Gulltown in the next few months to reassure House Grafton of my good intentions as they would be an extremely dangerous enemy to acquire. We shouldn't have any reason for conflict though, as they are too powerful to feel overly threatened by me and the majority of their trade goes to and comes from the Vale, so we shouldn't clash over trade._

 _While Maidenpool has certainly become powerful and expanded, it is still just a very large town compared to the city that is Gulltown. Although it will soon become a city as the population is already nearing 50,000 and is expected to increase by another 40,000 in the next ten years._

* * *

 _Dear Diary, (24th January 290AC)_

 _Bugger me. It looks like Ser Robert was right all along. He's away investigating something right now but I not sure on the details. So he sent me a messenger with an encrypted report and copies of several letters that prove a coalition is forming against me, nothing out of ordinary for a rising house, but very worrying all the same._

 _He has several servants belonging to those houses in his payroll, so he's been able to get access to much of their correspondences. I need to make some more friends and decide what the best course of action is to deal with the coalition. I've enclosed a copy of a letter that pretty much sums up the current situation._

 **Dear Lord Renfred Rykker,**

 **Lord Jon Mooton certainly seems to be building himself quite a reputation for his newfound prosperity that he has attained at the expense of every holding between Maidenpool and the Free Cities. Things have never been worse here in Wickenden. Many ships pass by here as of late, but very few of them bother coming here for our scented candles.**

 **There is talk amongst the tradesmen that they should relocate to Maidenpool. If they choose to do it, as is all too likely, I fear my holdings are doomed, for my family's primary source of gold is our beeswax. If the men who make it leave for Maidenpool, we will never get them back for Jon Mooton is covetous of our wealth and will use them to line his own pockets.**

 **Perhaps you may wonder if, like you, I have implemented similar policies as young Mooton. Then I would answer, yes. But do you notice that hundreds of ships still bypass our ports in favour of Maidenpool? Even in the wake of the fire, Maidenpool remains one of the wealthiest towns in Westeros and a strong ally of Braavos, whom, I have heard, are most eager to continue partnering with Jon Mooton.**

 **I know word has reached you of Lord Mooton's plans to take Saltpans, but you've likely not heard the rumours of his plans to destroy House Cox. While these are but mere rumours, they're still most concerning. Regardless of the means, Jon Mooton undoubtedly plots to control Saltpans in some capacity, and that bodes ill for us neighbouring houses. He has grown too strong to be ignored any longer.**

 **Lord Jonos Bracken, Ser Quincy Cox and I have exchanged letters discreetly, and we have found common ground in opposition to Mooton's dubious conduct. Through numerous clandestine meetings, we have found many allies amongst the smaller houses including House Boggs, House Edgerton, House Hardy, and House Pyne, all from Crownlands, who feel similarly threatened.**

 **It is our intention to demand fairer treatment from King Robert Baratheon if the Lord of Maidenpool continues to suck our holdings dry. As a fellow lord with a seaport, I pray that you will come to our aid, for Jon Mooton's strength grows every day.**

 **May the Seven bless our cause, for it is just.**

 **Lord Edmund Waxley,**

 **Lord of Wickenden**

 _I now definitely need an alliance with House Darry and one or two other houses in the region. I also need to improve relations with nearly all my neighbours if only to stop even more of them from turning against me. I doubt they will attack me with force unless provoked, but they could harm Maidenpool's trade and economy. If they manage to gather solid evidence of my plans for Saltpans, I would be in deep trouble._

 _I also need an ally on Crackclaw Point to keep an eye on Houses Boggs, Hardy and Pyne, who individually pose no threat, but together, they could be dangerous. I need to look further into things and have a meeting with the council. We need to decide what the best course of action from here on out is._

 _Keeping level-head and calm would be in best interest. Making it seem like I respect Ser Quincy would sure as hell throw them for a loop. Keeping them unbalanced and occupied would be the key. I will have to perhaps make 'problems' for them to deal with. While I will never hurt innocent small-folk, destruction of a merchant cart or two by 'bandits' would definitely need to be answered._

 _Let's see if I can play this Game of Thrones._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you could spare a moment of your time to write a review telling me what you thought I will be extremely grateful.**


	8. Making Matches

**An Englishman in Westeros**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Making Matches**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review, it's appreciated. I would also like to thank ThunderBird29 for his incredible work beta reading my story. If you would like any canon characters or plot arcs to be included in later chapters, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Fitzgibbon101**

 **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**

* * *

 _(26th January 290AC)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This afternoon I have an emergency meeting with the council to decide what to do about the coalition forming against us. Ser Robert returned yesterday with some promising information, it appears that the Graftons of Gulltown refused an offer to join the coalition against us along with several other houses including House Redfort and House Brune. Hardly surprising in case of Redforts considering that they don't have a port and are too far away from my sphere of influence. It appears we do have some support after all, or they're just cautious and neutral._

 _I'm currently planning two marriages, one for Ser Robert Stone who is marrying Miranda Brune, second daughter of Ser Bennard Brune, the knight of Brownhollow. Miranda Brune is 22 and reportedly quite comely. In the other one, Lord Cedric Forrester is marrying Jeyne Darry, Lord Raymun's second daughter._

 _These weddings will solidify the alliances I have been working on. Cedric Forrester and Robert Stone have both sworn allegiance to me, so if they do inherit, they will be my vassals and advisors. I haven't yet told them of the marriages, but I highly doubt either of them will have any objections. I've sent ravens to both Lord Willas Grafton and Ser Bennard Brune, inviting them both to Maidenpool. I've not received replies as of yet, but I feel reasonably sure they will both answer in the affirmative._

 _I've also got a meeting with a representative of the Faith of the Seven in a fortnight. It is to discuss the building of a Sept in Maidenpool. The new sept that we planned will be half the size of the Great Sept of Baelor, and not nearly as extravagant, but it will still be one of the finest Septs in all of Westeros._

 _The army will be trained and ready with at least 90% of them having some combat experience in Essos by this March. I am sure my men will be superior to any army that Ser Quincy or his allies can muster. Ser Donnel is compiling a detailed report on the army, so is Lord Beqqo for the navy. They will complete their reports at roughly the same time, so I will enclose a copy in a diary entry when I receive them._

 _I'll receive further updates on everything in the council meeting this afternoon. Hopefully, everything is going as smoothly as it had been for past couple of months._

* * *

I sat with the council in the council chambers, preparing to start the meeting. I tapped the side of my glass loudly, signalling I wanted silence. Once they'd stopped talking among themselves, I started proceedings.

"Thank you all for coming," I said formally. "I know it's on short notice, but I've got something very important to discuss with you," I said.

Nervous looks were exchanged, they all remembered what I'd told them last time I had something important to discuss with them.

"But before that, I'd like a report on how things are going. Lord Leobald," I called, "If you will."

"Of course, my lord," he said and stood up to have everyone's attention. "The Maidenpool economy is back to the same level that it was before the fire and it's still growing fast. If growth continues at its current rate, the Maidenpool economy, and I am only talking about the town here, will be four times the size in ten years or 400% bigger."

This generated a lot of murmuring from the assembled council. While they knew growth was going to be good, they didn't expect it to be this bumper. Whatever plans were being cooked by Lord Jon, they were all showing great results.

"Despite this, the Maidenpool population, again not that of your entire demesne but only of the town, is expected to increase to 70,000 by that time. It would mean that per capita earnings in Maidenpool will be some of the best in entire Westeros. While these figures are just estimates, and they have a large margin of error, it's certain that Maidenpool has by far the fastest growing economy in Westeros."

"The average earnings in Maidenpool are already double the average earnings anywhere in the Riverlands, and slightly larger than even the Westerlands. Our debt to the Iron Bank is still substantial, but the economy is recovering much better than expected, so it shouldn't be a problem to pay off."

Many in the room breathed a sigh of relief and I rolled my eyes. People here were so afraid of debt that they couldn't see the profit that can be made in future. The reason why I prospered so much is my willingness to take risks.

"Our financial situation is so good that we could double our military budget without the treasury being overly stretched," he said and instantly my Ser Donnel and Lord Beqqo were all smiles. "We have 500,000 dragons worth of bonds, which we can sell to the smallfolk and minor merchants in the event of a crisis, and we have a good standing with the Iron Bank. So, if necessary, we can still take large amounts of loans from them."

Well, I am certainly not taking any more loans if I can help it. I don't need it and I don't want to make a habit of spreading my hands in front of Iron Bank whenever I need something done. I am sure in the next five years the debt will be paid in full. After that I will fill my coffers for the coming winter, it was going to be a long one.

"Our trade deal with Braavos is also proving highly beneficial. Merchants are flocking to Maidenpool and we're doing more trade with Braavos than any other city this side of the Narrow Sea, more than even King's Landing from what I hear from the sailors at the docks. I estimate that we will soon be the richest house in the Riverlands, richer than even the Tullys," he finished with a smug satisfaction in his voice and I couldn't help but join him.

"Thank you, Lord Leobald," I said, "Keep me informed of any new developments. Lord Cedric, you're next," I said, smiling. It was always nice to get some good news.

"The construction of the shipyard is due to start next month, my lord. We've already got orders for 60 merchant ships, many of them are for the various small merchants of our own town. They are quite enthusiastic to have ships built right in front of them and many are going to be first time owners. Your idea of giving local merchants a discount has been met with much celebration and it will keep the shipyard occupied for the next year."

"This is far more ships than we anticipated and if we build them all successfully and properly, we will have made back a third our investment. A third will be recovered if we build our next fleet of warships here. The rest we can easily earn in the next couple of years."

"The printing presses are selling at an extraordinary rate and with your permission, I'd like to expand our production facility so we can sell more. We are also starting to develop a serious surplus of food, and I'd like to start storing it in granaries so it doesn't go to waste. We will need to build additional ones for that, and while everything is prepared for the task, I will need your final written permission."

I nodded, it was reasonable. "I'd also like to start giving small subsidies to farmers like you suggested. Before now we didn't have funds for that but now that we do, I think it's time to encourage our agriculture industry. If we do it efficiently and effectively, we can create a massive surplus."

"Thank you, Cedric. How much funding do you need for the granaries and subsidies?"

"For them to work best, at least 60,000 dragons over a three year period, with 20,000 dragons every three years after that," he said.

"And for increasing the production facilities for the printing presses?"

"Another 20,000 dragons," he said.

"Very well, get it done as soon as possible," I commanded. "Okay then, Ser Donnel anything to report?"

"95% of the army is trained, but only 70% have any kind of combat experience. I'm aiming to have the whole lot of them to have some combat experience by the time the remaining 5% are trained. The majority of the troops that are termed untrained are special troops and are undergoing the more intensive training. Other than that everything is quiet and simple, my lord."

I like the sound of that, quiet and simple. But I am sure something will pop up soon enough. It's never a dull week in my life.

"Lord Beqqo, anything to add?" I asked.

"Nothing, my lord. The last ships in the fleet are due to arrive in just over a month but other than that there's nothing you don't already know," he said.

"Ser Robert, I assume you've got nothing new to report since our meeting yesterday," I asked with some trepidation. Ser Robert has been a harbinger of bad news lately.

"No, my lord," he said.

"Lord Cedric, do you have that imbecile Lord Myles Snow's report?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord, I left it in my chambers," he admitted sheepishly. "But you don't have to worry, my lord. There wasn't anything in it worth reading anyway," he said.

"I'll take your word for it," I said dismissively.

"Now onto the real reason I called this emergency meeting," I said, watching as my council looked at me apprehensively.

"I've been made aware of a coalition that has formed against me. The Houses Bracken, Boggs, Cox, Edgerton, Hardy, Pyne, Rykker and Waxley are all members of this new diabolical alliance. This is a worrying list for sure, but certainly not unstoppable," I said with more confidence in my voice than I actually felt.

"When you break it down, only Houses Bracken, Rykker, Waxley, and at a stretch, Cox have any real power. Even then we're much stronger than any of them individually and only slightly weaker when combined."

"We might be able to defeat them all if we raised our levies and drained our resources, but that's something I wish to avoid at all costs. If we can make alliances of our own to counter the coalition, I suspect many of the current members will leave when they realise that they are hopelessly outmatched. I've got a list of houses that I want as allies, but I'm far from certain, and I need your advice on what we should do next."

The council member nodded in agreement. It would be the most sensible thing to do now that there is a rival faction out there working against them.

"As you all know, Lord Raymun Darry is coming to Maidenpool to discuss the extension of the Kingsroad to Maidenpool, but I'm also going to try and ally with him. To cement this alliance, I've decided that Lord Cedric will marry Lady Jeyne Darry, Lord Raymun Darry's second daughter, does anyone have any questions, objections or suggestions regarding that?" I asked all of them but my gaze was firmly locked on Cedric. If he said no then I am not going to push it, screw the alliance but I am not making such an important decision for the guy without his own input.

Cedric was, unsurprisingly, quite shocked by the whole affair. He looked like he didn't know what to say. He finally mustered some semblance of intelligence after a couple of seconds.

"My lord, do I get any say in this?" he asked.

"You have every say in this, Cedric. I want this union to have meaning and above all, I wish happiness for you. But, what have you got to complain about? According to Ser Robert, she is quite beautiful, with blond hair, blue eyes, good body," I said. I grinned in amusement as Cedric started to look more and more comfortable with the idea the more I told him about the girl.

"I see your point, my lord. Three questions though," he remarked, still not fully committing himself.

"Fire away," I said. It would be strange for any other in Westeros but for my council, they were long since used to my use of strange words and phrases.

"How certain is it that the marriage will happen and if it does happen, when and where will it be? And how old is she?" he asked in rapid succession.

"Very likely and probably in the next two months. And I believe she's 18 years old," I replied easily enough.

"Thank you, my lord," he said.

"It's a fair reward for your leal and able service, Lord Cedric," I said and nodded at the man in recognition. I was flattering him slightly but it wasn't untrue either, the man had been the stern no-nonsense kind of presence in the council and his advice was always pragmatic.

I saw a few annoyed looks on my council's faces at that but carried on regardless.

"Anyone else got anything to say?" I asked. No one spoke.

"Very well then," I said, "I'm planning another alliance with House Brune of Brownhill, a minor house of landed knights located on Crackclaw point. My plan is to offer the men and materials needed to repair their keep, and in return, they would keep watch over the houses in Crownlands that are against me."

"Besides that, there is a promise of military aid that would go both ways, and a marriage will seal the bargain. Ser Robert, I wish for you to be the man marrying Ser Bennard Brune's second daughter, Lady Miranda Brune. She's pleasant enough and in her twenty-third year. Do you have anything against this marriage?" I asked.

"No, my lord. I would trust your judgment and I sure as hell ain't getting any younger. Perhaps a marriage at this moment would be for the best," he said honestly and I nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have anything else to add?" I asked.

We discussed various allies and marriages for several hours until we came up with a rough but balanced plan to counter the coalition, and strengthen House Mooton's position in the Riverlands at the same time. The alliances with House Darry and House Brune would give me the head start in the long-term strategy I am trying to implement here.

First, I will try and secure an alliance with House Grafton. I hope to see it sealed once again with a marriage between Lady Olinda Grafton, the third daughter of Lord Gerold Grafton, and Lord Leobald. In normal circumstances, the man would have outright denied the request, but the Lord of Gulltown has six daughters.

I am also going to try and get an alliance with the Blackwoods. This definitely wouldn't involve a marriage as there are no unmarried female Blackwoods. Instead, there will be a trade agreement through which they will be able to sell their flour at a discounted price in Maidenpool and a chance to screw over the Brackens would also be a motivator on its own.

With just these few alliances we will be far more powerful than the coalition. I am hoping that it will dissolve or be significantly reduced in size when that happens, which is quite likely. We won't ask for any help in attacking Saltpans, that would be one man show to display House Mooton's new military prowess.

They would be just deterrents for the dissatisfied houses. It will be kept that way just so that any allies of House Cox that are left at that point would know what awaits them if they step out of line.

I've sent out messengers to Ser Bennard Brune and Lord Tytos Blackwood, a raven isn't secure enough, inviting them both to Maidenpool on 'urgent and hopefully profitable business'. Ser Bennard should be easy enough to make an alliance with, but Lord Tytos may need a bit of charming.

The coalition I was worrying about a few days ago has become rather petty compared to our set of hopeful allies. Although I'm reasonably sure that I'll be able to get an alliance with Houses Brune and Darry, I'm less sure about the alliances with Houses Blackwood and Grafton for they are formidable houses in their own right.

* * *

I sat in the council chamber alone with my thoughts. Across the table from me were several empty chairs. The torches, placed at small intervals around the room, illuminated the table in bright light. It was a rather dark room and without windows, I was eagerly awaiting the day when the construction of the new castle is over. The council room in that one is rather airy.

A cabinet sat in one corner, a large selection of beverages arranged on top. In front of me, I had compiled a few pages of research notes and a cup of water, but other than that, there was nothing on the table. I liked to keep things clean and simple, at least as far as my personal life is concerned. I lounged in the chair, tapping my fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for my guest to arrive.

"My lord, Lord Raymun Darry has arrived," said a voice from outside. Finally, I was beginning to wonder if the man was ever going to come.

'Thank you," I said. I stood up from my chair and walked out of the room. As I strode up the corridor to meet my guest, two soldiers who'd previously been guarding the door, fell into step behind me. As I approached the doorway which would lead me into the courtyard, I heard two voices talking genially. Excellent, I thought, Lord Cedric, is already making friends with Lord Raymun. I opened the door and stepped out into the sunlight.

Walking towards Lord Raymun, I observed the man and his demeanour as he took in my appearance. While there was the expected wariness, there was also some respect.

"Lord Darry, it's an honour to meet you. May I welcome you to my humble abode," I said and gave the man a bow suitable for one of his station.

"The honour is mine, Lord Mooton," he replied, his voice deep and gravely. He bowed back evenly. "Now let's forgo the pleasantries and get down to business." he continued. I smiled internally, if he wasn't one for pleasantries, it would be much easier to have a frank conversation without offending him.

"Very well my lord, if you'd follow me to somewhere more private," it was more of a statement than a question and Raymun understood it well. With that, I turned and headed back the way I'd come. He followed along beside me.

"Lord Darry, is there anything I can get you?" I asked, walking toward the drinks cabinet once we were safely inside the room.

"I am always interested in good Arbor Gold," he said casually but it was a test. A test to see what kind of wealth I had.

"Of course," I replied, pouring him a glass of my best Arbor, and taking it back to the table. I sat down in my chair and locked my eyes with his. I waited not long enough to be rude, but just enough to make him feel uncomfortable before speaking.

"Shall we begin?" I asked curtly, flattery and charm wouldn't go down well with him so why use them at all.

"Lets," he said, annoyance already creeping into his voice. He clearly wasn't the most diplomatic of people, or the most hardworking.

"Lord Darry, I am sure that you are well aware of the new wealth that my house is enjoying," I said and watched as Raymun nodded impassively. "I would be frank with you, Lord Raymun. I love earning money, building beautiful and formidable structures, and above all, expanding my town."

"In the same vein, I have come to realize that my town is not as well connected to the rest of Riverlands as it could be," I said, instantly gaining the interest of Lord Darry. "I wish to extend the Kingsroad to Maidenpool and to do that I need permission to build on your lands. It will be a new road altogether, and I am still searching for a name."

Raymun's eyes widened slightly and he looked interested but troubled.

" You won't have to pay for building or maintaining the road," I said and instantly that troubled look all but vanished. "The crown will pay for some of it while I will pay for the rest. This road like all the other major roads of Westeros won't be taxed but the increase in trade would be more than enough to earn back on the investments made."

Raymun nodded in agreement. A road like this would boost Maidenpool's economy and its passage through Darry lands would increase the money flowing into his own family's settlement near the castle.

"Sounds intriguing," he said.

"There are many benefits that will come along with this road. The benefits to your economy from the increased trade passing through your lands is the most obvious one. I'll give the Ploughman's Keep an upgrade worth 30,000 dragons, and of course you will have a friendship with one of the most powerful houses in the Riverlands," I said matter of factly.

That got him thinking. His brow furrowed and he stared into the table as he weighed up the pros and cons of the agreement, before coming to a decision and looking straight at me.

"I believe we may have a deal Lord Mooton," he said. "But I think that wasn't the only reason you had me come to Maidenpool," he said, curiosity clear in his voice.

"No, I'm afraid it wasn't," I said grimly. "In fact, that wasn't even the main reason I asked you here," I said, my voice dropping considerably in volume.

He leaned forward, his curiosity clearly piqued. A point for me in dramatics.

"My lord, before I continue, do I have your word that nothing we discuss will leave this room," I asked, but it was more or less a warning.

"Very well," he said, now clearly curious and nervous as to what I had to tell him.

"I've been made aware of a coalition forming against me. Many lords are afraid of my newfound power and wish to hinder me in my efforts. Some of my neighbouring houses are plotting against me and if I'm to stand against them, I need allies," I said and his face cleared up. Now he understood why I was eager to extend a hand of friendship to his house when I could have had the permission by just handing out the gold.

"The main ringleaders of this coalition are Ser Quincy Cox, Lord Jonos Bracken and Lord Edmund Waxley. All three men of questionable repute and ill-temper. It all started with a dispute I had with Ser Quincy regarding small-folk moving out of his lands for Maidenpool., It was quickly blown out of proportion by his jealousy and small skirmishes between our men became the norm," I said.

"But what he did next does not bear thinking about," I said, my voice angry as I recalled the scene from my nightmares. My town burning with people dying within buildings all the while I watched helplessly from the sidelines.

"What did he do?" Lord Raymun asked softly.

"I'm sure you're aware of the terrible fire that sprang up a few months ago in Maidenpool," I said and Raymun nodded.

"What most people presumed was an accident, turned out to be something much more sinister. The fire was started by deliberately, it was Ser Quincy who did it in an attempt to weaken me," I revealed with an angry scowl on my face.

"Wh-what!?" Raymun exclaimed in complete shock. He couldn't believe that Old Quincy would do such a thing. It was all so far-fetched.

"Yes, it was Ser Quincy and his household knights who were involved in this fiasco. He would have gotten away too but, he wasn't careful enough to clear his tracks completely, and I've been able to gather undeniable evidence that he was responsible for the fire. This is a breach of the King's peace and a very serious crime," I said.

I paused as Lord Raymun's face paled further when I said the word 'evidence'. He started believing me from then on.

"Why haven't you gone to Lord Tully, or even King Robert for that matter, with the evidence you have?" he asked and took a swig of his Arbor Gold to recover from the shock.

"I'm biding my time. I want to wait until I'm at full strength before going to King Robert, only then would I be able to bring Ser Quincy to justice, if permission is granted at all. The king already mistrusts Ser Quincy, so he's very likely to rule in my favour."

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you this when I am keeping everything so hush-hush," I said and Raymun nodded.

"Like I said before, I wish us to be allies and as a friend, it is my duty to make you aware of what dangers you may possibly get in by association," I said. "I do not wish to have your men march against Ser Quincy. However, you can be an excellent deterrent to the rest of the coalition. It will make them think twice before defending Ser Quincy when they learn that House Darry stands with me."

Now, this was complete bullshit, but I suspected Lord Darry had quite an ego, despite his impassive way of talking and doing things, and I intended to use that to my advantage.

"Besides, there is much land under House Cox that will be redistributed once they are dealt with. I am sure I will get a large chunk of it in reparations. No one can deny that farmers under House Darry are the very best in Riverlands," I said and which was kind of true. "I will give you a strip of Cox land running parallel to your existing one in return for your help in the court."

He sighed as he tried to process all that information.

"It all seems rather one-sided, isn't there anything else that you want?" Raymun asked. There just had to be something more.

"There's one more thing, to make sure the alliance lasts," I said. Raymun narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at me.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"Well," I said hesitantly. "A marriage between my seneschal Lord Cedric Forrester, I believe you met him outside, and your second daughter Lady Jeyne Darry would certainly tie us up together," I said, grimacing at the awkwardness of the situation. This whole arranged marriage this was weird and frankly, I didn't know how to talk about it. I hope that by the time my own marriage comes around, I will be better at these discussions.

For several seconds Raymun said and did nothing, he just stared into my eyes. I started to fidget nervously, wondering if I'd blown it by being too blunt.

"Okay," he said.

"Pardon," I said, thinking I must have misheard.

"I said, okay," he reiterated with the air of someone who suffers fools gladly. It was my turn to be shocked, not believing that he'd agreed so easily. My notes, my hours of preparation were all for nothing. It made me feel a bit idiotic now that everything was sorted out. I was about to reach out and shake his hand when he spoke again.

"On one condition." I froze and waited for him to give me his demand.

"When you defeat Ser Quincy, I want 40,000 dragons worth of upgrade instead of 30,000. Take it or leave it," he said.

Okay, that was just ridiculous. What I was giving was already more than generous. I am sure House Darry didn't even earn 5,000 dragons in a year, not since they had sided with the Targaryens in the days of Robert's rebellion and lost lands because of this. I wasn't going to give them the money if I could avoid it. No way in hell would it take that much money to repair and expand that pitiful castle of theirs.

A castle, half the size of Darry, could be easily constructed with how much gold I was paying them with. Most of that money would be going in House Darry's treasury as I am sure there is not much to repair and little area to expand the castle. I am looking for allies here, not gold diggers.

It wouldn't really be a considerable strain on my House's finances either, and I would have borne it if it was the only way to bag this partnership, but I certainly had other options. 30,000 dragons, a strip of land, new road through his lands, marriage to the man who would be controlling this castle once the new one is built, ain't he asking too much to just stand in my corner.

"How about...no," I said firmly. "I am giving you a large piece of land, 30,000 dragons that you would never be able to utilize fully, a road that will lead to the biggest port in area, and a marriage to an important man in household that is becoming more and more powerful each day," my voice all but thundered.

"And you still dare to ask for more," I said. "I thought you were a sensible man, Lord Raymun. I did not expect that you would take advantage of your future ally before the alliance is even through."

Raymun fumbled up some excuse in shock. I watched with great amusement as it unfolded before my eyes. Finally, he stopped and wiped the sweat off his brows. So far he had been the one controlling the flow of the meeting but now that I am the one attacking, he is out of his depth.

"I will give you one more chance, if you do not agree then we are through. You can forget any help from House Mooton in future," I growled out. "If a time comes when there is an opportunity to get your lost lands back, I will help you but that is it. Take it or leave it," I said, throwing back his words.

"I accept," he said quickly. "I apologize for my unreasonable demand," he said through gritted teeth, "Perhaps I was too greedy."

I smiled and said, "Apology accepted. Let us celebrate."

We talked for an hour and more, discussing everything that had already been talked about in more detail. I got Lord Cedric to come in and introduce himself to Lord Raymun properly. We agreed the wedding should be in Darry, sometime in March. Lord Cedric would go back to Darry with Lord Raymun to meet his bride. He would return to Maidenpool with his bride after the wedding.

It had been a shaky start, but I was finally starting to play the game. I could only hope that I would be able to avoid the true players of this game until such a time comes when I am more adept and ready to take them head-on. Lord Darry was not easy to deal with, but not that hard either. It would be foolish to think that I would face the same kind of opposition every time I sat at the negotiation table.

But my path was leading me to King's Landing. I knew I was going into the viper's nest and I was unsure if I was prepared even half as well as I thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you could spare a moment of your time to write a review telling me what you thought I will be extremely grateful.**


	9. Story Update

**Poll/Story Update**

Hi guys this is an update on the story. I'm currently on holiday so there won't be a new chapter for at least two weeks as I only have my phone with me. However I'm writing a plan for the story and I want to know what you guys think about a few things. I'm not saying I'll definitely go with the most chosen option on the poll, but I'll certainly bare it in mind.

 **Who should Jon side with in the War of the Five Kings?**

 **Option One:** The Starks

 **Option Two:** The Lannisters

 **Option Three:** Stannis Baratheon

 **Option Four:** Renly Baratheon

If you want to vote go to my profile page. I'm not going to tell you the result of the poll as that would spoil the story in my opinion, so you'll just have to wait and see. If you have any ideas for the story that you'd be willing to share then you can PM me or write a review, they're always appreciated even if I don't use them.

Thank you for reading and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I'm typing on a phone.

Fitzgibbon101


	10. Outplayed

_**An Englishman in Westeros**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **Outplayed**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left a review, it's appreciated. I would also like to thank ThunderBird29 for his incredible work beta reading my story. If you would like any canon characters or plot arcs to be included in later chapters, please leave a review or PM me.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy. Fitzgibbon101**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All this belongs to G.R.R Martin, I'm just borrowing it.**_

* * *

 _(15th February 290AC)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met with a representative from the faith to discuss an interest-free loan allowing me to build a new sept. It was predictably a success as there was no reason for them to reject the deal. They're giving me a 30,000 dragon loan with no interest for a decade to build the sept, but Lord Leobald tells me that it shouldn't take more than 20,000 dragons. So, being the greedy little man I am, the remaining 10,000 dragons are going in my treasury: not that I'm telling the faith that._

 _But that is far from being my main concern right now. I'm becoming increasingly worried that someone will find evidence that I'm planning an attack on Saltpans and if they do, I'll be in trouble. While I do have a justification for it, there will be questions raised over why I didn't immediately report the incident and if the evidence is reliable. I think I have waited too long, I realize that doing so was perhaps not for the best, but there's nothing I can do now._

 _While it would be nigh on impossible to stop rumours of my plans arising, I believe that I can stop anyone from gathering solid evidence for what I'm planning. Even if I'm not caught scheming and everybody believes me I am going to face the displeasure of several people over this. Directly going to the king would seem like a lack of trust on my part in my liege lord and I am not sure Lord Tully would let it slide._

 _I've ordered Ser Robert to quadruple our spies and ensure that nobody finds physical evidence of my plans but it's a liability and I hate liabilities. He has been away for the past week, presumably recruiting spies although I haven't received any reports._

 _Lord Cedric is currently in Darry getting acquainted with his bride to be, and from what I could glean from his letters, he seems quite enamoured with her, and I'm truly happy for them. While political marriages are necessary in this world, it's always a joy to watch when they find happiness together. The wedding is scheduled for the first of March and will be a small affair due to its relative unimportance._

 _I've got a meeting with Lord Gerold Grafton at the beginning of April but as of yet, I've received no reply from Ser Bennard Brune. I'm beginning to suspect that the raven I sent has been intercepted or didn't reach Ser Bennard. I am thinking of sending a rider there if I don't receive a reply soon._

 _Lord Tytos Blackwood, however, was slightly less open than Lord Gerold. He said he was too busy to visit Maidenpool, but I was welcome to visit Raventree Hall. I'll visit him after this whole debacle is over, but I don't think it's worth travelling all that way at this stage, I need to be on hand in case anything goes wrong._

 _Ser Donnel recently updated me on the army. It's gathered in Maidenpool and the surrounding area, drilling and dealing with occasional bandits operating in my lands. Only 200 of the whole army are absent, all from my elite guard and only because they are still training._

 _My forces consist of 2,500 full-time soldiers, and Ser Donnel estimates we could raise another 2,000 well-trained and equipped levies within a few months if necessary and another 1,000 given even more time and a good cause. I've got plans to expand the full-time branch of the military to 3,500 before the War of the Five Kings, with 1,000 reserves, mostly archers, that would be trained to defend Maidenpool from assault and sieges but would do their own work in peacetime._

 _The navy will be at full strength at the end of the month when its flagship arrives from Braavos, bringing it to 31 ships. By the time the war of the five kings breaks out, I want to have the fleet at 60 ships, making Maidenpool a formidable naval power. That is also the reason why I am looking for an alliance with Gulltown. They are the only naval force in the region that can rival my own. With their support, I will rule not only the Bay of Crabs but also a major portion of Crackclaw Point._

 _I have also received several reports telling me that there has been a slight increase in the Saltpans garrison. It is now 200 men strong but they would hardly pose a challenge for my forces._

 _The other thing of note that has happened is that I have started reading books on battle tactics and war strategies. There are pretty good reads on sieging a castle, defending a castle, and fighting in a pitched battle in my collection. I have asked for more books from the citadel but it will be awhile before they reach me._

* * *

 _(22nd February 290AC)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm beginning to get concerned; it has been over two weeks since I last heard from Ser Robert and his messages were very vague then. Last I knew he was somewhere near Darry, but that was nearly two weeks ago so he could be anywhere now. I'll leave it for now, but I've given an order that any letters from him are to be brought straight to me as he could be onto something big and that's keeping him from contacting us._

 _Alyanne has been acting strangely for the past couple of weeks. She has had several bouts of illness and after much persuasion on my part, she agreed to see the maester. I like her and hope that she isn't seriously ill. I am pretty sure I am worrying for nothing but you never know, especially with the lack of antibiotics in this place._

* * *

It was Saturday and I was sitting in my solar, slowly working through the vast pile of paperwork on my desk. With Lord Cedric absent, I was forced to do his work as well as mine which had me in quite a bad mood. So it came as no surprise that when a knock sounded at the door I snapped, "Who is it?"

"My lord, it's Maester Merion, I've got a raven from Ser Robert," the voice of the maester called out from behind the door.

"Come in Maester Merion, come in," I said jovially, happy to finally have news of Ser Robert. The maester entered the room and placed a small scroll on my desk.

"My lord do you require anything else?" he asked.

"I sent Alyanne to you to have a look at her. Did she come? Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked in quick succession.I was really worried for her, when she became an integral part of his daily lifestyle I don't even know, but she had and now I'm missing her presence and services.

"I'm sorry my lord I don't recall seeing anyone called Alyanne," he said frowning. I to furrowed my brow, that was most strange and definitely not like her to disobey a direct order.

"Young, dark hair, quite pretty," I said, giving him a description.

"No, I'm afraid no one of that description has been to see me, my lord," he said apologetically.

I frowned again. _'Why hasn't Alyanne been to see the maester. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen her or even heard from her in last few days.'_ Vowing to look into it, I turned my attention back to the maester.

"Well thank you Maester Merion, you can go now," I said with a polite smile on my face. This seemed to put the worried maester at ease.

"Very good my lord," he said before leaving the room with a small bow.

Once he'd left, I picked up the scroll and apprehensively unfurled it. Written on the parchment, in meticulous handwriting, were several lines of morse code. Something I had remembered from my old life and ordered the use of. It was being used for all sensitive messages and from what I could gather, no one in the whole Westeros had any idea how to crack a code, this could be a major advantage in coming conflicts.

 _ **-.. . .- .-. / .-.. - .-. -.. / - - - - - -. -..- / .. / .- .-. - .-.. - -. .. ... . / ..-. - .-. / -. - - / .- .-. .. - .. -. -. / ... - - -. . .-. / -... ..- - / .-.. .. -.- . / - ... . / - .. - . / -... . ..-. - .-. . -..- / .. .-. ...- . / ..- -. -.-. - ...- . .-. . -.. / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. / -... .. -. -..- / ... - - . - ... .. -. -. / - ... .- - / .. / -.-. .- -. -. - - / . -. - .-. ..- ... - / - - / .- / .-. .- ...- . -. .-.-.- / -.-. - - . / - - / - ... . / . .- ... - . .-. -. / - .. .-. / - ..-. / - ... . / -.- ..- .. . - / .. ... .-.. . / .- - / -. - - -. / - -. / - ... . / ..- ... - ... / -.. .- -.- / - ..-. / - ... . / ... . -.-. - -. -.. / - - - -. .-.-.- / ... .. .-. . / .- / ... - .- .-.. .-.. / -... - .- - / .- -. -.. / - -. .-.. -.- / -... .-. .. -. -. / .- / ..-. . .- / -. ..- .- .-. -.. ... -..- / .- . / -.-. .- -. -. - - / .- ..-. ..-. - .-. -.. / - - / .- - - .-. .- -.-. - / .- - - . -. - .. - -. .-.-.- / - . .-.. .-.. / -. - / - -. . / .- ... . .-. . / -.- - ..- .-. .-. . / -. - .. -. -. -..- / ... .-. .. . ... / .- .-. . / . ...- . .-. -.- .- ... . .-. . .-.-.- / .-.. - - -.- / ..-. - .-. / .- / ..-. .. .-. . / - -. / - ... . / -.-. .-.. .. ..-. ..-. ... / - -. -.-. . / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . / - ... . .-. . .-.-.- / -.- - ..- .-. / ..-. .- .. - ... ..-. ..- .-.. / ... . .-. ...- .- -. - -..- / ... . .-. / .-. - -... . .-. - / ... - - -. .**_

I sat there for a few minutes working away until I decrypted it. What I found was both intriguing and worrying.

 _ **Dear Lord Mooton,**_

 _ **I apologise for not writing sooner but like the time before, I've uncovered something big, something that I cannot entrust to a raven. Come to the eastern tip of the Quiet Isle at noon on the 25th day of the second moon. Hire a small boat and only bring a few guards, we cannot afford to attract attention. Look for a fire on the cliffs once you are there. Tell no one where you're going, spies are everywhere.**_

 _ **Your faithful servant,**_

 _ **Ser Robert Stone**_

Leaning back in my chair, I breathed out deeply. I wondered briefly if it was a trap, but it was too obvious. The Quiet Isle is the perfect place for an abduction, deserted save for some septons, couple that with the fact that he asked me not to bring too many guards and it just seems like a perfect trap. But maybe I am putting too much faith in Ser Cox's mental abilities and it _is_ a trap.

Whatever it is, my paranoia is acting up. I am not sure Ser Robert is an ally anymore. I should trust the man, I really should, since he has given me no reason not to but this smells foul and I fear I am not prepared for this.

And his last three words trouble me the most, spies are everywhere. Who and where they were, were the most obvious question. But amidst all this, one thing is quite certain, I need to tell someone I'm leaving and where I'm going. So if I get stranded or it is actually a trap, I can be rescued. Lord Leobald is my second in command while Lord Cedric is away, so I'll tell him.

* * *

 _(24th February 290AC)_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've informed Leobald about where I'm going, and all the preparations have been made. I've hired a small boat for the day, I've not told the owner who I am and as far as he is concerned, I am some adventurer wanting to go fishing for the day. I'm taking two of my most trusted guards with me, we're all disguised as travellers from Reach._

 _No one other than my guards and Leobald know I'm going anywhere, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, I'm enjoying a day of reading in my chambers. If I haven't done enough to make sure nobody knows I'm going, why and where, then nothing will._

* * *

The small boat hit the sand with a thud. My two guards leapt over the side and dragged the boat up the beach, ensuring it wouldn't be washed out to sea by the tide, stranding us on the Isle.

"We've arrived my lord," one of my guards said and I felt like rolling my eyes.

"Thank you Willas," I replied back dryly, "But I can see that well enough on my own." I proceed to jumped over the side of the boat onto the sand, sinking slightly into the soft ground, leaving an imprint of my feet in the sand as I walked forward.

The side of the isle they had landed on was rocky and with cliffs after a very narrow strip of beach. No ships docked at this side of the isle and the town that was on the isle was further inland, at least five or so miles away from where they were standing.

"Well, let's go and find Ser Robert," I said, smiling cheerfully before striding off toward the treeline in the distance. We needed to reach the cliffs but there was no direct path from the beach. Instead of inclining up gradually, they suddenly jutted out from the ground. Now my company would need to first go west in the small forest before turning north. Then after travelling a short distance, we would travel east, coming towards the cliff as we did so.

Talk about taking a U-turn. We walked for about fifteen minutes before turning north and then after another ten minutes, we turned east. Thankfully the climb up the cliff was relatively easy and they reached the place within half an hour of leaving their boat.

I climbed the highest cliff I could reach and had a look around, but there was no fire. Frustrated, I turned to my guards, "Are you sure we landed on the eastern tip of the Isle?"

"Yes, my lord," Willas replied quickly.

"How sure?"

"As sure as you can be, my lord," he said calmly, although doubt started to creep in his voice, despite what he claimed.

"Well there's no Ser Robert, so we clearly haven't come to the right place," I said in an exasperated tone. "Come on let's go ba-"

"Oh, you have come to the right place," said a sinister voice behind me. I began to spin, my hand going to my sword when something cold and sharp pressed into the back of my neck. I froze. I heard my guards cursing and drawing their swords but I wasn't sure they would be of any use.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice said, chuckling slightly. "Now using the thumb and index finger of your left hand, draw your sword and drop it on the ground," he said dangerously.

I remained still, weighing up my options. ' _If I draw while he is talking and leap away from him then I might be able to kill him. But I might not as well, it's simply not worth the risk.'_

"Using the thumb and finger of your left hand, draw your sword and drop it," he reaffirmed angrily. This time I complied, reluctantly dropping the weapon on the floor.

"Order your men to drop their weapons as well," he said and I shook slightly, whether it was in fear or excitement, I didn't know.

"Men drop your weapons," I said, trying to keep calm. I heard twin clangs as they both dropped their swords. At least they're loyal, and somewhat intelligent.

"Men, tie them up," the voice said. I felt hands grasp me and rope winding around my wrists not a moment later. It ended when they were secured behind my back. I turned and got my first view of the leader. He was very ugly with an eye patch covering his right eye. A stereotypical one-eyed, ugly villain, I always hated those in movies and books back on Earth.

Maybe that was Karma.

"Come on little lordling, let's go and meet the boss," he said, smiling patronizingly. His shoved me and I stumbled forward, falling into the dirt. Getting back up was difficult since my arms were bound but I managed.

I walked forward, directed to the left or right by an occasional shove or kick till we reached a small clearing. There a group of men were gathered around the table, apparently waiting for me. The guy who captured me shoved us down on our knees and cleared his throat.

"My lord," the man announced grandly, "I have the little lordling and his pet dogs," he said gesturing at me and my guards. He was trying to sound intelligent so hard that it came out as constipated.

The people in the group who so far had been busy talking turned. I shivered when their faces were revealed, the phrase, 'a face that only a mother can love' appeared in my mind for several of them.

"Good work Alastair, you'll get paid well for this," a man in the middle of the group said, apparently he was the real leader of the group. He was a man of fifty, his hair beginning to grey, and had an aura of coldness around him. As I gave him a once over, I noticed the sigil of House Cox, white seabirds on a blue field, emblazoned on his tunic.

' _Ah, now we are getting somewhere.'_

"Ser Quincy Cox, I presume," I said calmly but the venom in my eyes was clear to see. And why wouldn't it be, this was the man responsible for killing 1000s of people under my protection, people who were innocent.

"Why yes and you must be the famous Jon Mooton," the man said, smiling with all the confidence of a man holding all the cards. I thought desperately, searching my mind for any way to escape the situation I was in. Unfortunately, I found none.

"What do you want?" I asked contemptuously, trying to appear calm despite the terror that I really felt. At least he wasn't going to kill me, if he'd wanted me dead, he'd have done it already. But it didn't make me feel any better.

"Oh, how do you know that you're not here just for an execution?"

"Because you would have done it already if that was what you were going to do," I said. Then I grinned, "And I don't think you have balls for it."

A punch from my captor was the reward I got for my smart mouth.

"He's a smart one," Ser Quincy said, smiling, though there was no mirth in his eyes.

"With a smarter mouth," one of the man commented.

"Aye. Untie him and bring him to the table," he said and I frowned. What was this table thing, some kind of torture instrument. My concerns, however, were unfounded. ' _I think I watched documentaries on ancient torture devices a time too many.'_

He simply meant a small table with two chairs that had been placed in the clearing. A rough hand hauled me to my feet and a few moments later I felt my bonds loosen as a knife cut through them. Rubbing my wrists gingerly, I willingly walked toward the table.

Any attempt to resist or escape would be futile at this point. Besides, I was curious. Ser Quincy seated himself on the chair at the one end of the table and gestured for me to sit on the other. I did so, my face a blank mask that hid the look of pure hatred underneath it.

"So, Ser Quincy what is it that you want of me," I asked. I would like to claim I was brave and sure of myself, but then it would be a lie. I was just way past caring for my safety.

"Why such hostility, Lord Mooton," he mocked. "Cannot we have a peaceful meeting?"

"You should have thought of that before burning my town," he growled out. His anger overpowering his fear.

"True," he admitted with a slight nod. "But that is all in the past now, I want us to come to an agreement. I know of your plans to attack Saltpans," he said, pausing for me to process the information. He need not have, I had already deduced that much by then.

"Naturally, such a thing is unacceptable. I mean who needs such level of unnecessary violence," he jested. I snarled mentally. ' _Unnecessary violence? I wonder who started that.'_

"So what I need from you is to put a halt on all your plans."

"May I remind you that you caused the death of 4,000 people that lived in **my** town and that you intended to kill many more," I said furiously, unable to keep my composure for a moment. Ser Quincy grinned smugly, and I knew what was coming next.

"Do you have any evidence to substantiate these allegations?" he asked mockingly.

 _'He's toying with me,' I realised, 'He has probably been toying with me for months now, making me think I was the one winning when in truth he was the one controlling everything.'_ Sighing dejectedly, resigned to my fate, my reply was decidedly less emotional.

"Let me guess. Not any more," I said.

"Give the man a dragon," he cheered. "Spot on my lad," he said in mock excitement. It would have made me angry, should have me angry, but I was spent. Now I know I shouldn't have played around. My eyes were down, I knew I'd been defeated.

"One question," I requested to which he nodded. "Ser Robert, did he betray me or did you fake the letter?" I asked, seemingly calmly. But just under the surface, I was filled with white-hot anger, ready to explode.

Ser Quincy gave no answer, just a clap of his hand. I looked up as the crowd around us shifted to reveal Ser Robert standing miserably at the back of the group miserably.

I could contain myself no longer. Despite what the rational half of my brain was telling me, I leapt at him, going straight for his neck. But as was expected, I didn't even get out of my chair.

An arm wrapped around me from behind, pulling me back down on the chair. Held in an iron grip, I struggled for several seconds, but it was futile. The grip was too strong for me to break and I hadn't reached my 16th name day yet. I spat and said furiously "You cunt, you traitorous little cunt."

"Now, now, it's not his fault. Not completely at least," said Ser Quincy, a sardonic smile plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glowering at him. ' _Betrayal was what I had been most afraid of since finding myself in Westeros. I had prepared for it. But now that it has happened, I was truly hurt.'_

"I'll explain," Quincy said. "When my spies discovered that you were aware of my involvement in the fire, I knew I had to act fast. If you'd gone straight to the King or Lord Tully, I would've been sunk. There would've been nothing I could've done."

I gritted my teeth in anger and no small amount of regret. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I had been arrogant to think he won't find out once I started talking to other lords about it. I waited too long, I should have attacked Saltpans months ago with support from the king.

"But luckily for me, you decided to withhold the information until the time was right for you. I then started to infiltrate Maidenpool," he revealed and I was slightly shocked that he had this kind of spy network, "It was slow going, obviously. But within a month or two I had spies everywhere. I knew bare bones of most of your plans, but you were too careful with the details, and I couldn't find a way to destroy the evidence."

"You've got to hand it to Ser Robert, he did an excellent job," he said with a couple of mocking claps directed towards Robert.

"So, then I decided to find some other way. One was to blackmail you into stopping the attack, but I couldn't find anything. You had no family that I could threaten you with, no bonds with anyone, no love interest either,"

"Then something came up, I discovered that your spymaster was having an affair with one of your serving girls," he said.

It was then that it hit me. All the pieces fell into place, I could see where it all went wrong. The cold, detached part of me could admit it was genius, a masterstroke.

But my heart, it was another thing. I knew who she was, she was the first person I'd seen in this new world. "Alyanne," I growled out.

"Finally he sees it," Ser Quincy said, grinning triumphantly, "So once I discovered he was having an affair, it was a simple matter of contacting him and threatening him with his lover's possible death."

"He worked for me like a loyal dog for a moon or so. Often informing me of your schemes and gathering evidence of your plans to attack Saltpans, and slowly destroying the evidence implicating me in the fire as well. Then I ordered him to bring the last of the evidence you had against me to Saltpans."

"When he arrived, I said he would only need to follow one more instruction. To lure you into a trap, but to my surprise he refused, he said I could kill Alyanne, but he wouldn't do this. I told him that we would kidnap her and torture her in front of his eyes, but still, he refused. Though it was definitely a close thing," he said with a demented grin towards Robert.

"So I kidnapped her and was going to put his resolve to the test, but that wasn't necessary, because lo and behold when we kidnapped her we discovered that she-"

"That she was pregnant," I finished miserably, another knife in my heart. It all made sense now, the sudden bouts of illness, the vomiting, cramps and her unwillingness to go to the Maester.

' _Just when I thought I couldn't feel any worse…,'_ I trailed off in thoughts, my emotions too scattered to be brought in words. But one thing dominated my mind: anger.

"Yes. Of course, when Ser Robert discovered that she was with a child, he had no other choice but to betray you. It was you or his unborn child," Ser Quincy said, finishing his explanation.

Quincy waited for me to say something but I had nothing to say. What was left to say? I had lost and he had won, now all I could do was damage control.

"So, let us get down to business, what do you want?" I asked, matter-of-factly, there would be time for emotion later. Ser Quincy raised an eyebrow, but other than that made no comment about my lack of reaction.

"I've got both Alyanne and Ser Robert in my custody, and you'll need to pay a ransom to get them released," he said.

I inflated with anger, my patience having been run thin. I wanted to snap so bad, curse them to hell and back. I opened my mouth to do just that, to explode and rain my fury down on them, but I stopped.

Instead of exploding, I imploded. Taking all that hate, anger, and fear, I compressed it, and then I swallowed it. Instead of the raging inferno that burnt everything in its path, my anger transformed into a cold simmering flame.

"How much," I asked coolly.

"500 dragons for Alyanne and 3,500 for Ser Robert," he said with a smug smirk on his face.

And I so wanted to wipe that smirk. I was tired of the deceptions, I was tired of dealing with morons, and I was tired of not being in control of the situation. So I decided to do something about it.

"Kill the traitor and his whore for all I care," I said, my tone venomous yet deadly. "It will save me much work."

I could honestly say I had never seen so many startled faces in one place before. Robert looked shocked and hurt while Quincy was just shocked.

But I wasn't done, no sir, not by a long shot. "Just make sure that if you decide to leave the child alone, he doesn't find his way in your keep lest you are bit by a snake in your sleep."

Robert turned red in anger and glared at me. But, I didn't even blink, I just stared at him with disinterested eyes. I could not afford to show any emotions.

"Come now, Jon," Quincy said with a smile that looked entirely too troubled to be true. "I did say it wasn't his fault, didn't I?"

"I have no need of morons," I restated.

"But what would I do with them either," he said. He was silent for a moment before saying, "Look, I will sweeten this deal. 2000 for all three of them."

' _Sucker,'_ I thought with some vindictive pleasure. He may have won the battle but he wasn't winning this war. I just saw what happened when people are used against you, I wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

I looked at Robert before looking back at Quincy. "I will take them off your hands for no more than 1000," I counter offered.

"Insolent whelp!" he snarled and moved towards me as if to attack, but stopped at last second. All the while I didn't even flinch, just prepared myself for the blow.

"Very well," he said and one of the men began writing down something. ' _Possibly my terms of surrender.'_

"Robert tells me that you are aware of the coalition formed against you," he began. "If I were to submit the evidence in Royal court about your plan to attack Saltpans, then things could go very badly for you."

"But, I am a generous man. I'm willing to leave the coalition for a wholly unselfish donation of 20,000 dragons. I will give you the evidence after a year for another 10,000," he said.

"At that time Ser Robert can confirm I'm not keeping anything. For 10,000 dragons a year I'll waive any objections regarding you. As long as you don't receive any more boons from the king, you can keep these payments going at this rate. That's 32,000 dragons this year, 20,000 next year and 10,000 for every year after that."

Again I remained silent. I was tempted to play with him again but doing so was pointless. I was never going to pay him anything that I won't recover soon enough. For all my misgiving, I had to admire the man's shrewdness.

Unfortunately for him, he had underestimated me. I made too many promises to people and too many plans that were hinging on Saltpans. Lord Darry was just the biggest of the bunch. I couldn't afford to have those people angry with me.

House Cox would burn even if I have to pay the Faceless Men to do it.

But to keep up appearences, I decided to try and lower the cost of the agreement. Anyway, it would help me understand Quincy and what makes the man tick.

"Why should I pay 10,000 dragons a year just so you don't whine?" I asked calmly.

"I thought you would've read between the lines," he said in mock disappointment. "I won't voice any official complaints, and I won't plot or scheme against you either." ' _Ha, I seriously doubt that.'_ You've seen what I can do, you don't want it happening again do you?" he threatened.

I looked at him with a look that clearly conveyed how unimpressed I was. "Do I look like a fool to you?" I asked icily. "I won't fall for the same tricks again, Quincy. Name your one-time price and be done with it."

The man snarled and smacked me across the face. All was silent for a moment before I slowly turned my head around and spat blood all over his shoes. My eyes promised retribution but my mouth didn't utter a word.

"Show some respect to your betters, boy," he said with a small smirk as if he said something infinitely funny.

I made a show of looking around before saying, "I don't see anyone."

He didn't snarl this time, he roared and made to draw his sword. He didn't go far as a hand tightly clamped around his own. "Enough, father. We need his money," a man that looked remarkably like Quincy came to my defence.

"How much?" This time it was I who asked that.

"50,000," he said after a moment of deliberation.

"10,000," I countered immediately. I wanted to see his patience now that I was sure someone was still protecting me.

"You dare," he hissed out, incensed that I would offer so low.

"That is more than what your whinings are worth," I said and even managed to crack a bloody grin at that.

"40,000," his son negotiated for him.

"You, I like," I said just to fuck with him. "Make it 20,000."

"No less than 35,000," he said.

"You know what," I said, "Just kill me, I don't have that much money anyway."

"He is lying," Quincy said. "Robert told me how much money you are making in a year." I looked at the man in question with a raised eyebrow and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Did he also tell you that I am in debt of Iron Bank," I asked.

"No," he said and gave Robert an angry stare.

"The numbers that I had my man announce in the council meetings were never real," I lied. ' _It is a calculated risk. I am pretty sure he has someone else from Maidenpool besides Ser Robert in his circle. If he fails to catch my lie then it means the whole group of people dealing with my finances can be given a clean chit._

There were some angry curses flung around and a hasty discussion took place after that, but in the end I got what I wanted.

"Done at 25,000," Ser Quincy said with gritted teeth.

"Glad we could come to an understanding," I couldn't help but say. I was the one who was on the knees yet it was Ser Quincy who was being led around by the nose.

"Now bring over the documents so we can get them signed," I commanded, still on my knees.

Nearly an hour later, I walked out of the clearing. Unharmed, save for a few bruises and the cut inside my mouth. Ser Quincy and I arranged dates for hostage release and methods of initial payment. I spent most of the three-hour voyage back to Maidenpool in the cabin of the tiny boat contemplating my next move.

As the sun began to set, the outline of Maidenpool became visible on the horizon. Illuminated by the dying embers of the sun, it was the single most beautiful thing I had seen in a long while.

After admiring its grace I thought back on the day's events. I'd been beaten, there was no other way around it. But it was also a powerful lesson, a lesson in humility. Perhaps that was what I needed, the cure to my delusions of grandeur and invincibility.

I disembarked as soon as the ramp was lowered. There I was met by a worried looking Lord Leobald who only became more concerned when he noticed my bruised face.

"My lord," he said and bowed as the custom dictated.

"Tell Ser Donnel to prepare the army, Lord Leobald," I commanded, shocking him. "We are going to war!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you could spare a moment of your time to write a review telling me what you thought I will be extremely grateful.**

 **I'd just like to say that I'm going to combine House Hawick and House Cox into one, with House Cox's name and House Hawick's coat of arms as there is absolutely nothing written about Hawick in the books and they won't add enough to the story in my opinion, to warrant me creating new characters.**


	11. AdoptionStory Update

Hi guys, I'm sorry to say that I no longer have the inclination to continue writing this FanFic. I tried taking a break and coming back to the story, but unfortunately that didn't work either. I was originally going to delete the story, but then I decided to see if any of you guys would be interested in adopting the story.

If you are interested in adopting the story PM me, telling me why you think I should let you adopt the fic. I'll look at any submissions made in the next two months(If there are any, which there might not be)and decide which one I think should continue the fic. I can work out details with the individual at a later date.

Thanks for reading(for probably the last time)

Fitzgibbon101


End file.
